De principitos y príncipes está hecho el amor
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Todo en tí me lleva al Paraíso... Protégeme del mundo, por favor... Y más de mi propia miseria...
1. El Principito Inseguro

**Para los que lean este fic... ya sea porque anden tras crossover de SKH X JJR, porque hayan llegado de casualidad, o porque me tenga en su lista de alertas...**

Antes que todo... gracias por leer...

Nos acercamos a Navidad y, como ya he dicho muchas veces, el 50% de las cuáles han sido básicamente a mí misma, estas fechas son demasiado deprimentes para mí... No porque la pase mal, al contrario, es la época en la que pareciera que tengo una familia, jajaja! Es, y lo sé muy bien, porque se acerca el final del año... Y veo cada vez más lejana la llegada del verdadero amor...

Jajaja, eso sonó patético...

Pero en fin. Quienes hayan leído el Summary supongo que habrán pegado el grito en el cielo... No, no es sobre la "pareja" IsakaxKisa... Jamás mezclaré parejas, lo considero casi un sacrilegio... Lo que he querido hacer es reivindicarme y escribir sobre ellos y sus respectivos amores... en medio del contexto de las otras parejas... A excepción de KirishimaxYokozawa, MiyagixShinobu y TakanoxRitsu que, como ya deben saber quiénes han tenido oportunidad de leerlos... han sido mis temas anteriores... Ya es hora de que descansen en mi mente, jajaja!

En medio de mi depresión crónica festiva... me surgió la idea de intentar acercarme al mundo interno de Kisa... tan parecido a mí... No tengo su filosofía de vida, soy mas bien del tipo egoísta que no comparte con otros ni siquiera lo que él comparte con sus "amigos de turno"... Ojalá yo encontrara a un Yukina que me acogiera con tanta calidez... y que fuera el soporte emotivo que necesito.

E Isaka... Justo estoy escuchando el OST de Sekaiichi... Y mis ojos se nublan... Vivir, compartir... años... con el ser que amas... y luego enterarte de que compartes con él el mismo sentimiento... ¿Nakamura-sensei... por qué y cómo logras romperme el corazón con cada una de tus historias...?

Lo lamento... Usualmente esta primera parte suele sacar de mí mi parte alegre... Pero no puedo... Diciembre me trae de la mano un enero en el que recuerdo... como Miyagi... a mi amor... No puedo reír con honestidad... Aún duele...

Tómenlo como un regalo navideño para las fans de Kisa y Yukina... Por favor, disculpen si los hice menos maravillosos que los originales... En muchas partes, soy yo y no Kisa o cualquiera de los ukes hablando... Lo lamento... Duele... por más que hayan pasado diez años...

Takano-san me entiende... Separarse duele, y más cuando el destino no puede traértelo de vuelta...

Que pasen unas lindas fiestas... Prometo no hacerlo tan dramático... y estar de mejor ánimos en el siguiente fic.

Los quiero.

**Zryvanierkic **

**(Mas conocida en Face como Meli Zryvan)**

* * *

><p><strong>El Principito Inseguro<strong>

Tadaima…

_Silencio. _

_Una noche-madrugada más… en que llego a casa, cansado, con ganas de compartir con alguien mi maldito infierno del día… _

_Una noche-madrugada más, en la que desearía quitarme la ropa, ducharme, salir en bata y recibir un masaje relajante proveniente de alguien interesado en mí. _

_Una noche-madrugada más… en la que la soledad es mi única compañía…_

_Y para mi desgracia… ella es sorda y muda, nunca estudió terapias alternativas, y menos se interesa en mi persona…_

Ah… Creo que mejor me acuesto…

_Sí, mejor me acuesto para no seguir pensando, y eludir la terrible gastritis que me ha hecho sufrir durante toda la semana, por la falta de una alimentación apropiada…_

_Kisa Shouta… Casi a un paso de dejar los veinte… Editor del Departamento Esmeralda, de Marukawa Shoten… Quisiera decir que soy el Jefe, o al menos el Subjefe, pero… No, no lo soy…_

_Soy uno más del montón…_

_Porque no puedo competir con mis compañeros… Mino, con su eterna alegría, cuenta con la confianza absoluta y casi ciega de sus autoras… Tori sólo cosecha éxitos, ya que tiene a su cargo a la mangaka más talentosa… Y Takano-san… _

_Bueno, ese hombre parece salido de otro planeta… Alto, guapo, de impresionantes ojos marrones… y una personalidad endemoniadamente interesante…_

_Y sin embargo… no me atrae._

_Sí, esa es la verdad, pese a que mi filosofía de vida es la siguiente: _

Si tienes al frente un pastel delicioso, así te encuentres lleno, cómetelo, porque es posible que no vuelvas a encontrarlo en tu camino…

_Eso es lo que todos saben… Siempre me acuesto con ellos sólo por su rostro. _

_Narices rectas y masculinas… ojos almendrados, coloridos y destellantes… boca lo suficientemente dimensionada como para…_

_Sí, todo a nivel físico… Porque, nadie se fijaría en mí con seriedad al ver mi miserable presencia… Eso lo sé perfectamente bien… Un hombre cercano a los treinta con la apariencia de un estudiante… Hasta yo me doy asco…_

La una… Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, Shouta…

_Sí, hoy cumplo veintiocho… Y ni siquiera puedo pedir un deseo… _

_Porque el mío es irrealizable. _

_Nadie puede regalarte un primer amor… Por más que lo desees y necesites con todo tu ser…_

X.X

¿Seguro que te sientes bien? – Hatori se acercó a él, preocupado por su palidez y extraño caminar – Puedo decirle a Takano-san que te fuiste a casa por estar enfermo…

Olvídalo, Hatori. Ya me va a pasar – al sentarse, soltó un gemido.

Kisa, quizás voy a ser imprudente e insolente, pero… ¿fuiste atacado? – Mino lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo, dejando de lado su siempre alegre expresión. Pero Kisa evitó ambas miradas.

Algo así…

¿Ya lo denunciaste…?

Hem… sí. Veremos que ocurre. Ahora, a trabajar, no me den una importancia que no merezco, jajaja – se dedicó a digitar en su portátil, ajeno al intercambio de miradas que ellos se estaban dando, soportando el dolor que la última aventura le había dejado. _Maldito__… __Espero __no __volver __a __verte __nunca__…_

Kisa, ¿tienes lista tu propuesta? Quiero revisarla – Takano-san llegó, y sin esperar a que le diera el fólder, caminó hacia su propio lugar. Hatori extendió su mano, ofreciéndose a hacérselo llegar, pero él, con una sonrisa agradecida, negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, caminó intentando no verse ridículo, y llegó, ignorando la mirada de perplejidad de los tres.

Espero que esté bien redactada. Regreso en un minuto, tengo una urgencia…

Takano-san no tuvo corazón para decirle que el fólder estaba vacío…

X.X

Una semana después, llena de miradas disimuladas y susurros a su espalda, Kisa ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que sus compañeros de trabajo sospecharan que era gay… aunque se guardaba para sí el hecho de ser uno tan… _liberal. _Porque estaba seguro de que si lo contaba, iba a perder la amistad y respeto de todos.

_Es probable que Takano-san exija que me boten, o que me trasladen lejos… Dicen que es un mujeriego… Por lo general, aunque es malo generalizar, ese tipo de personas suelen desdeñar a la gente como yo… Y si lo hace… ¿qué haré? No tengo amigos… Sólo amantes, y aunque estoy seguro de que harían cola para recibirme… yo no deseo que me tengan de arrimado sólo porque les doy placer…_

Ah, un libro… Creo que me haría bien comprarme ahora sí la última publicación de The Kan… Hace una semana que salió, he batido mi propio récord de abstinencia… Ya que estamos aquí… Supongo que puedo darme una vuelta por Marimo Books…

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que te vi… Brillabas… parecías una estrella dorada en medio de ese mar de libros… Me pregunté si serías capaz de aceptarme… si te proponía que te convirtieras en uno más de la lista… Pero… cuando pagué el libro… y me sonreíste… me di cuenta de que eres demasiado especial… demasiado transparente… demasiado dulce… demasiado todo… como para usarte de esa manera…_

_Y, aunque no lo entendí… aunque nunca antes me había pasado y por ende no sabía qué era ese sentimiento…_

_Me enamoré de ti por entero…_


	2. El Principito Arrogante y su Príncipe

**El Principito Arrogante y su Príncipe Humilde**

Kaoru… ¿has notado que desde ayer Kisa Shouta camina como pato una vez más? ¡Jajaja! – su amigo-amante le lanzó una mirada de reojo cargada de fastidio.

Sí. Y me recuerda a ti luego de nuestra primera vez – el pobre se atoró con el café que acababa de beber.

Cá… cállate, idiota…

El idiota eres tú. ¿Te has puesto a analizar su situación? Independientemente de nuestra relación, y al margen de que te avergüences incluso al hablarlo conmigo, al día siguiente estabas adolorido, pero feliz, ¿me equivoco? – sonrojado, y sin mirarlo, asintió – En cambio, ¿no has notado la profunda tristeza de ese joven? – justo pasaba frente a la oficina. En efecto, parecía arrastrar los pies, y por poco estuvo a punto de chocar contra el nuevo editor de Esmeralda, un joven de ojos verdes que parecía estar siempre malhumorado. Ambos se inclinaron con respeto y caminaron juntos hacia los ascensores – No sé tú, pero yo estoy preocupado por él…

¿Por qué?

Porque no es la primera vez, Ryuuichirou-sama. Ya lo he visto antes así de adolorido… Pienso que

De modo que lo acosas… y me lo dices de esa manera tan campante… ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CARADURA? – afortunadamente ya era tan tarde que nadie se encontraba en el corredor ni en el piso. Asahina lo miró fijamente, bajó la mirada, suspiró, y se puso de pie – Oi, ¡responde, imbécil!

Cuando te encuentres en tu fase madura me avisas… Iré a mi departamento, por favor, no vengas – tomó su saco y su maletín.

¡Oi, Asahina! – logró agarrarlo por ambos brazos – ¿Cómo… cómo puedes irte de esa manera…? ¿De veras quieres que nos separemos peleados, no fuiste tú el que dijo que jamás debíamos irnos a la cama estando molestos…? – una vez más dejaba fluir su ternura interna. El mayor volteó, dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio y lo tomó de las manos. _Ryuuichirou-sama__… __¿por __qué __es __tan __endemoniadamente __irresistible__…__?_

Ryuuichirou-sama… pese a amarte de la manera en que te amo… odio cuando te comportas de una manera tan arrogante y egoísta – Isaka se sonrojó. En momentos como ese era evidente que Asahina era un hombre con todas sus letras, mientras que él era un adolescente encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto – Sé que Kisa-san es un joven que vive solo, que no tiene tampoco mayores amistades que sus compañeros de Esmeralda. El sueldo de un editor no es algo fuera de lo común, pese a que exige muchos sacrificios… Yo temo que puedan estarlo usando… Y, como te dije, si lo viera así de maltrecho, pero feliz, no me importaría, porque sería una evidencia de que es amado de la manera en que lo eres tú – Isaka bajó la mirada, avergonzado – Cuando me besaste a la fuerza, yo te rechacé al pensar que te estabas burlando de mí, que querías dañarme al haberte dado cuenta de mis sentimientos…

¡Eso no era verdad!

Lo sé… Pero el pensarlo me hizo mucho daño… Por eso me identifico con él – besó sus manos – Te amo, pero hoy de veras necesito estar solo…

Yo sólo estaba bromeando – sus ojos se nublaron. Odiaba estar lejos de Asahina.

Hay cosas que no ameritan un comportamiento tan infantil… Lo sabes. Te prometo que será sólo hoy… No te quedes hasta tan tarde, llamaré un taxi en cuanto esté en la recepción de Marukawa – agarró nuevamente su maletín y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Ni siquiera un beso…? – al mayor se le estrujó el corazón.

Te lo debo… Y ya sabes que yo pago buenos intereses…

X.X

Isaka rechazó el taxi. No le importó que el otro ya lo hubiera pagado por adelantado. Necesitaba pensar, analizar, las palabras de Kaoru:

"…_pese a amarte de la manera en que te amo…  
>odio cuando te comportas de una manera tan arrogante y egoísta…"<em>

Decidió sentarse en un pequeño parquecito, lo más alejado que pudo del resto de personas, y empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

No soy egoísta… al menos no en lo que respecta a la editorial… Siempre intento ser justo… y tú sabes perfectamente bien que hasta muchas veces apoyo a los autores en sus temas personales… como a Bakahiko… ¿Cómo pudiste decirme eso…? – sus ojos se nublaron – Sólo soy egoísta cuando se trata de ti… Claro que sé que te sientes identificado con Kisa, y claro que sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti… Pero sólo deberías preocuparte por mis problemas… Y si soy arrogante… es porque tengo lo que más quise tener… mi mayor ambición… ¿es malo verte de esa manera, Kaoru…? – ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y empezó a sollozar.

¿Isaka-san? – la voz que acababa de hablarle, medio asustada, la conocía muy bien. Aterrado, elevó el rostro lentamente y volteó a la derecha. Quiso morirse – Eh… ¿se siente bien? – un ruborizado Kisa estaba mirándolo estupefacto, con un sándwich a medio terminar, lo que indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sentado en esa banca.

Pu… pu… – competían por el rojo más intenso, aunque sin saberlo. Derrotado, suspiró – Siempre he sido muy distraído pero esto me superó, creo…

Pues sí… Si me lo permite, lo saludé, pero como estaba tan concentrado, preferí hacerme el ausente, hasta que… empezó a hablar y… me nombró – deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. Pero decidió hacer lo correcto.

Ufff… Supongo que ser tu Jefe Máximo me convierte en un secreto sepulcral…

Por supuesto…

En ese caso… confía en mí – Kisa dio un respingo – Como ya te enteraste… Kaoru está preocupado por ti… Por muchas cosas que pasamos antes de… estar juntos… cree que estás en su misma situación… Kisa – lo miró fijamente, intimidándolo – dime la verdad… ¿eres violado cada fin de semana o es que tienes aficiones pervertidas? – el pobre se atoró.

¡I… I… ISAKA-SAN! – en lo que lograba tranquilizarse ante semejante pregunta, ambos guardaron silencio – Isaka-san… Si yo le confieso algo… por más terrible que sea… ¿puedo contar aún con mi puesto…? – habló con tanta resignación, mirando su regazo, que ese lado que sólo le demostraba a Asahina afloró, en forma de una hermosa sonrisa y una voz cálida de seda.

En estos momentos somos dos hombres de treinta y tantos años que se conocen del trabajo únicamente. Olvida que soy tu Jefe… Si me dejara llevar por la forma de ser de las personas, por ejemplo, no habría contratado a Takano Masamune al enterarme de su fama de mujeriego… ¿Qué está pasando, Kisa? – escuchó un leve sollozo.

Soy… gay… – quiso darle la bienvenida al club, pero pensó con justa razón que se ofendería – Y… lo cierto es que… tengo pareja – medianamente sincero – Sólo que… aparentemente no me ama lo suficiente como para elegirme por completo… A veces soy solamente un juego…

Isaka-san entendió en ese momento que no se merecía a Asahina. Con sólo verlo desde diez metros de distancia, incluso a veces desde cien, ese hombre había entendido el infierno del joven que tenía al frente a la perfección. Mientras que él simplemente había bromeado de manera estúpida y cien por ciento arrogante y egoísta.

¿Y por qué no lo dejas…?

Quizás porque ya me acostumbré a ser un objeto…

Esa es la tontería más grande del mundo, Kisa – alzó su carita ruborizada y húmeda – Algún día, quizás pronto… encontrarás a alguien quien en verdad llegará a amarte.

Jum… eso es imposible…

¿Por qué?

Me he ilusionado con un imposible tantas veces… Incluso ahora… La persona que me gusta es tan perfecta… Desde sus cabellos casi rubios – Isaka abrió los ojos por completo – hasta esa gentileza con la que trata a todos… Usted tiene suerte… Asahina-san es una maravillosa persona – en otras circunstancias, lo habría golpeado. Pero…

Lo sé… ¿Quieres un consejo…? No renuncies a tu ilusión… Si en verdad deseas estar con esa persona… sé perseverante… Y confía en ti – Kisa abrió los ojos por completo al ver que los ojos del hombre, tan hermosos, estaban llenos de lágrimas – Bueno… vete ya a casa, te invitaría una copa, pero mañana debemos ir a trabajar. Pue… puedes contar conmigo siempre, Kisa – sin darle tiempo a agradecerle, se alejó corriendo. Dejando al editor con la sensación de haber cometido un error involuntario.

X.X

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró, cerró la puerta, se calzó las pantuflas, y ya iba camino a la sala cuando lo percibió. El olor característico de la sazón de Asahina. _Kaoru__… __te __amo__… __Cuánto __te __amo__… __Pero__…_

Sorpresa – Asahina salió a darle el encuentro, usando su usual y florido delantal, que lo hacía ver aún más guapo e intimidante, más aún cuando le sonreía de esa manera tan sugerente. Isaka le dio la espalda, y caminó hacia la parte de la sala donde no había mucha iluminación.

¿Qué haces aquí…?

Vine a pagar mi deuda…

Ya es tarde…

¿Has comido…?

No…

Entonces no te matará el probar lo que te he preparado – apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo temblar – Perdóname… No debí tratarte de esa manera…

Quien se disculpa soy yo… Tenías razón en todo lo que pensabas de Kisa – Asahina se separó, confundido. Pero Isaka no volteó – Hablé con él… Espero haberle hecho entender que no todo está perdido… Se halla inmerso en una mala relación, pese a amar a alguien quien… es el hombre perfecto – se le escapó un sollozo. El joven palideció. _Ryuuichirou__… __¿qué __tratas __de __decirme__…__? _– Pero… ahora todo estará bien… Estoy seguro que así será…

Me alegro – su voz sonó gélida – Pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de él… Quiero cenar contigo… Pero antes – lo obligó a voltear a la fuerza, y no emitió comentario alguno acerca de sus ojos llorosos – quiero pagar mi deuda…

No – lo apartó con firmeza, pese a estar temblando. Los miedos de Kaoru se confirmaron – Yo… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a casa…

Ya estoy en casa…

Hablo de… Yo… no te merezco – empezó a llorar. Asahina sintió su corazón romperse – Por eso… por eso es mejor que terminemos… Soy un inmaduro, egoísta, orgulloso, insensible… En cambio tú eres perfecto… La persona que más amo… Asahina… Yo… te amo… Te amo… – quedaron en silencio.

Toda la sala se llenó de los sollozos de Ryuuichirou. Estuvo llorando en solitario por un minuto completo, hasta que sintió cómo unos brazos sumamente fuertes, cálidos y perfumados lo abrazaban con ternura. Y cómo unos labios de terciopelo se apretaban contra su hermosa cabellera.

¿Sabes por qué vine…? Porque en cuanto salí, recordé que todas las noches, desde que empezamos nuestra relación, e independientemente de si vayamos cada uno a nuestro departamento o ambos a uno solo… soy el que siempre te abre la puerta del taxi o del coche – Isaka se acurrucó aun más contra su pecho – Puede ser un gesto simple, la labor obligatoria de un Secretario… Pero para mí es como si eliminara las barreras que te impiden llegar a tu destino… como una forma de protegerte. Te vi irte, a lo lejos, luego de negarte a subir al taxi que contraté… Y te seguí, preocupado… Te vi con Kisa… Ya le había dicho yo que podía confiarte a ti sus tristezas – ahora sí alzó la vista, asombrado – Me lo había encontrado durante mi camino de regreso… Y me contó a medias su problema. Amor, yo soy castaño… Y lo único que tengo de perfecto es mi amor por ti… Está interesado en un dependiente de Marimo Books… ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en terminar conmigo para que él fuera feliz… creyendo que yo era esa persona…?

¿Eh? No, yo no

Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada… Eso me gusta de ti – acercó sus labios a los suyos – Tienes una abrumadora manera de provocarme… De modo que, Ryuuichirou-sama… no te vas a librar de mí ni cuando mueras… – Isaka no podía creer lo que oía. Pero sólo atinó a sonrojarse cuando lo besó dulce y apasionadamente.

Asahina…

¿Hum…? – empezó a besar su cuello.

La… la comida…

Ya me estoy sirviendo…

_El siguiente lunes, Kisa llegó a Marukawa tan triste y meditabundo como de costumbre… _

_Pero ya caminaba con normalidad. Kaoru y yo nos miramos y sonreímos en silencio._

_Y yo deseé, con todo mi ser… que Kisa lograra conseguir aquello que él más quería..._

_Así como yo lo había logrado… con mi Asahina…_


	3. El Principito Inocente y su Príncipe

**El Principito Inocente y su Príncipe Travieso**

No seas presuntuoso…

Y tú no seas confianzudo. Chiaki es un mangaka…

_Quise matarlo. _

_Hatori Yoshiyuki. Veintinueve años. Editor Sub Jefe de Esmeralda, en Marukawa Shoten. Y… admirador silencioso, y desde hace un par de meses…_

_Supongo que… novio del mangaka al que este estúpido está defendiendo…_

Yuu, Tori tiene razón… Debí ponerle más empeño al diseño de estos personajes…

Pero

Yuu. Por favor, ¿me dejas a solas con Tori? – Yanase le lanzó una fría mirada al más alto de los tres y luego, colgándose al hombro su maletín, caminó hacia la puerta.

Si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme. Traeré a la policía, no vaya a ser que repita su canallada…

¡YUU, YA BASTA! – pero ya el joven se había ido.

El estudio quedó en silencio. Por lo general, luego de una situación como aquella, Chiaki habría terminado casi empotrado contra la cama que ambos compartían los fines de semana. Pero esta vez, todo fue diferente…

Tori…

_No me miraba. Tenía la vista dirigida hacia mis pies. Al escuchar a Yuu, había abierto los ojos como platos, pero ahora… Yo sabía que se estaba flagelando mentalmente…_

_Tori ha sido desde mi niñez mi mejor amigo… mi confidente… Tal vez por eso, al igual que él por mí… he aprendido a saber cuándo está sufriendo profundamente, ya sea por mi culpa o por cualquier otra razón… Y esa segunda opción es siempre él mismo…_

_Y sacarlo de ese estado de bloqueo… sólo me compete a mí…_

_Porque, __aunque __ni __Yuu __ni __nadie __lo __vayan __a __entender__… __me __he __enamorado __de __él__… __Pese __a __ese _incidente…_Tal __vez __Yuu __tiene __razón __y __debí __alejarme__… __Pero __lo __cierto __es __que__… __pese __al __dolor__… __yo __ya __amaba __a __Tori __en __ese __entonces__… __Aunque __sólo __el __temor __de __perderlo __me __hizo __reconocerlo__…_

Se lo contaste… Si lo hiciste… es porque me has estado mintiendo desde ese día…

Yo no le conté… Sacó sus propias conclusiones… Y no te he mentido, Tori…

Sacó sus propias conclusiones… Me imagino… Hice que te desmayaras… Estuviste enfermo por varios días, en cama… Debí suponer que no fue una tontería, como tú me hiciste creer… – Chiaki pudo ver perfectamente bien la lágrima que cayó al piso.

¿Qué… qué esperabas? – Tori alzó su mirada llorosa. Chiaki había empleado el tono de voz que usualmente usaba cuando estaba nervioso, generalmente cuando le decía que lo amaba – Había trabajado mucho toda esa semana, y encima no tuviste la consideración de preguntarme cómo quería que fuese tratado…

De modo que Yanase tiene razón…. Abusé de ti… Merezco la muerte – Tori no solía llorar, pero en ese momento empezó a hacerlo, y parecía que no iba a parar nunca. A Chiaki el corazón se le estrujó hasta convertirse en una pasita.

_La __respuesta __correcta __era _"Sí, lo hiciste, y por eso aún te tengo miedo…, aunque no quiera". _Pero, __pese __a __eso, __yo __amo __a __Tori__… __Porque __cambió __por __completo__… __No __debería __justificarlo, __pero __luego __de __esa __aterradora __experiencia, __se __ha __dedicado __a __consentirme, __a __amarme __con __ternura, __a __apoyarme__… __Siempre __que __desea __algo __de __mí __lo __pide __con __gentileza__… __Es __mi __mejor __amigo, __mi __gran __consejero, __el __responsable __de __mi __éxito__… __Antes __creía __que __me __gustaba __porque __es __casi __una __especie __de __casero __y __chef__… __Pero__… __lo __amo __por __ser __Tori__…_

Si te mueres… ¿quién cuidará de mí? – Hatori abrió los ojos al sentir cómo lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Nuevamente mucho más delgado – Me he convertido en un inútil por culpa de tus cuidados… Ciertamente, no puedo negarte que esa primera vez fue traumática, y se convirtió en la razón por la cual temblaba tanto después… Pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo… me has ayudado a olvidarlo… y he logrado acostumbrarme… Ya no quiero seguir mencionando ese incidente, Tori.

Pero Yanase

Ya deja de caer cada vez que Yuu dice algo con claras intenciones de molestarte… ¿Acaso le crees más a él que a mí…?

Por supuesto que no – se sentía extraño ocupar el lugar del seme, aunque no estuvieran haciendo las cosas que Tori acostumbraba hacer. Chiaki era en ese momento el soporte emocional que el a veces demasiado inseguro y altamente travieso Yoshiyuki necesitaba.

En ese caso, cambia esa cara – limpió sus lágrimas - Ven, vamos a tomarnos un descanso – lo jaló de la mano hasta la cama y ambos se echaron, uno al lado del otro. El mayor apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó acariciar los cabellos – Tori…

¿Hum?

¿Ha pasado algo en Marukawa…? – el mayor se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos – Usualmente sueles recordar mi cumpleaños, pero…

¿Tu… cumple – recordó qué día era – ¡Maldita sea! – se intentó poner de pie, pero él lo detuvo – Chiaki, yo

Mi regalo eres tú, ¿acaso lo has olvidado, baka…? Más tarde podemos salir a algún sitio, ahora quiero hablar… Dime qué pasa…

_Amo a Chiaki… Estuve a un paso de hacer que me odie… Mejor dicho, es tan hermoso e inocente, que logró perdonarme… ¿Cómo no compartirle mi preocupación…? Aunque estaba en ese momento muy avergonzado, arrepentido, y sabía que lo correcto era hacerme a un lado para que él encontrara a alguien que realmente lo mereciera, fui egoísta nuevamente… Lo amo… No quiero que me odie, y tampoco quiero perderlo…_

Se trata de Kisa… Últimamente ha estado muy extraño… Creo que… le pasó lo mismo que a ti – al notar que se ponía una vez más triste, le regaló un beso. Tori pareció revivir de golpe – Estuvo de esa manera durante más de dos años hasta que… Bueno, desde hace un par de semanas ya no lo veo tan… adolorido…

Quizás no debería decírtelo, pero… Yuu me ha contado algunas cosas sobre él… no tan agradables – Tori frunció el ceño – Lo conoce de vista por las fiestas a los autores. Y, me ha contado que desde la época que mencionaste… ha sido un asiduo asistente al _distrito__del__amor_… bueno… con varios… hombres diferentes…

¿Qué? – se incorporó de golpe – Pero…

¡No le vayas a decir nada! Las personas son libres de elegir su comportamiento. A mí y a Yuu nos parece que puede estar atravesando un momento difícil… Quizás… es solamente que es una persona demasiado insegura… Por ejemplo, lo he visto muchas veces en Marimo Books… espiando a uno de los dependientes. Un chico muy guapo y alto con una personalidad muy agradable y dulce que – al mirar a Tori, comprendió que acababa de firmar su sentencia – ¡Eeeettttooooo, quiero decir…!

Jaque Mate… Yoshino…

_Yoshino… te juro que no volverá a suceder…_

_Pero, si sigues diciendo este tipo de cosas… me obligarás a no dejarte salir de este departamento…_

X.X

¿Has venido a golpearme…?

No. He venido a conversar…

_De pie, en frente mío, con ese porte de gigante y esa cara de piedra que no tiene ninguna gracia… El mayor enigma de mi vida siempre será… la razón por la cual Chiaki se enamoró de él… La razón por la cual no soy digno de su amor… al lado de Hatori…_

Sé que no me aceptas, y yo tampoco a ti… Pero sabes bien que en algún momento de nuestras vidas fuimos en verdad amigos… Necesito hablar contigo.

Hasta que nos dijimos quién nos gustaba… Entra – luego de cerrar la puerta, lo guió hasta la salita de porte rústico en el que desarrollaba sus creaciones en soledad y le alcanzó una bebida. Se sentaron en el suelo.

Era extraño, pero en ausencia de Chiaki no se sentían tan en contra el uno con el otro. Era una especie de tregua acordada por telepatía. Yuu lo observó, de reojo, mientras fingía beber. Hatori lucía triste, pensativo, y gracias a su atuendo informal, mucho más joven e indefenso. Nunca le iba a gustar de la manera en quería a Chiaki, pero… Sintió el impulso de ayudarlo.

¿Qué te ocurre… peleaste con él…?

No. Ayer… era su cumpleaños… Por primera vez me olvidé…

¿Su cu – se miraron, perplejos – No puedo creer que yo también lo olvidara…

Quizás ambos estamos dejando de amarlo – intentó bromear. Sin éxito.

Yo sí. Ese golpe… me repitió todo lo que ya sabía. ¿Pero tú…? Jajaja, no seas idiota… Estás más enamorado de él que antes – Tori se sonrojó.

Pero… lo dañé…

Ayer me llamó para gritarme – volvió a mirarlo – Hatori… Lo estoy intentando, de veras que sí… Pero aún lo amo… Sin embargo, no soy ciego. Ayer hablé únicamente para molestarte y dolido por la forma en que me largó del departamento…

Pero dijiste la verdad… ¿de qué otra manera podrías llamar a mi actitud…?

Supongo que no has olvidado la razón de su puñetazo, ¿cierto? – sonrió con ironía – Somos iguales. Los dos impulsivos gallitos que van tras la gallinita más linda del corral – rieron con ganas.

Pues sí…

Hatori. Yo tengo mi muy particular opinión sobre ese incidente, la misma que me imagino compartirías si yo hubiera sido el culpable… Pero… ¿de quién importa más la opinión…?

Quizás sólo está confundido… Quizás es la costumbre… Quizás… se ha vuelto dependiente de mí… Quizás… es sólo por mi comida – empezó a llorar – Tiene muchos más puntos en común contigo… A veces me siento una carga… un obstáculo… Yanase… Pienso terminar esto – los ojos rojizos lo observaron con espanto – Por favor… cuídalo mucho – sin darle pie a responder, se puso de pie, se inclinó, y salió corriendo.

Hatori… ¿lo amas tanto…?

X.X

¿Dónde estuviste?

No le dio tiempo a ocultar su rostro húmedo y sus ojos enrojecidos. Lo miró con espanto, luego de voltear hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Y comprobó que estaba colocándole el seguro interno.

Yoshino… Yo… Vengo de

¿La casa de Yuu…? – tragó saliva. Y sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente.

Veo que te llamó…

No. Estuve allá cuando fuiste a decirle esa sarta de idioteces – palideció. Y sus ojos se proyectaron al piso una vez más – De modo que deseas que esto se termine… Luchamos tanto para tener algo medianamente serio y firme… ¡Y TÚ LO INTENTAS MANDAR A LA MIERDA!

Yoshino, yo

¡Cállate! – se acercó a él y le lanzó tal puñetazo que logró tumbarlo. Hatori sólo atinó a colocar una mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida mientras lo miraba totalmente adolorido y humillado.

_Heme aquí… tirado en el piso, contigo mirándome desde arriba con una expresión de odio que siempre ha ocupado mis pesadillas… Lo logré… logré que me odies… Mejor mátame de una vez, Yoshino… Sin ti no voy a poder continuar mi camino…_

De modo que lo que te dije te supo a piedras, ¿verdad? Pues bien – se quitó su casaca delgada y para asombro de Hatori, empezó a quitarse el cinturón.

Yo… Yoshino…

¿Piensas que lo que ocurrió en el pasado me perturba aún, verdad? Bien, veremos si luego de comprobarlo por ti mismo te queda la duda…

_Tuve que tomarme como cincuenta copas de sake en la casa de Yuu, sabiendo que Tori no llegaría antes que yo… sabiendo que iría a casa de sus padres a intentar tranquilizarse para luego cortar conmigo… Lo hice con la finalidad de lograr esto que voy a hacer… con el objetivo de inhibir mi recato… No soy yo actuando… y jamás se volverá a repetir… principalmente porque es Tori quien ocupa este papel… Pero estoy harto de que dude… Estoy harto de que no me crea que lo amo con todo mi ser… Que nos merecemos mutuamente…_

¡Yoshino! – empezó a llorar nuevamente, aprisionado dolorosamente contra el piso helado, con la camisa a medio abrir, al sentir el mordisco al lado derecho de su cuello.

_Por __eso__… __he __decidido __atacarte __con __la __única __cosa __que __te __hará __entender __mis __sentimientos__… __He __sido __desesperantemente __inocente __hasta __ahora, __Tori__… __Pero_ a_hora__… __Me __toca __a __mí __ocupar __el __papel __del __travieso__…_

Duele, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes por qué…? Porque estoy celoso también y tengo mi racionalidad cegada – lo miró a los ojos – No me crees, pero le crees a Yuu… En lugar de conversar esto conmigo, lo buscas a él para contárselo… Y es él quien se ha enterado de que deseas que terminemos en primer lugar, por más que yo lo haya escuchado también… ¿De veras crees que eso me hará feliz, Tori… crees que alejándome de ti me harás un favor…? Siente mi aliento – la nariz del más alto se frunció al percibir el olor del alcohol – Estoy a un paso de la ebriedad, por eso actúo de esta manera…

Si lo estuvieras no me hablarías…

¡Es porque no lo estoy por completo, idiota…! Ese día estabas igual, sólo que tu ebriedad se debía a la gran dosis de celos que bebiste y por ende era total… Yo lo he entendido y aceptado de esa manera, porque sé también que no volverá a pasar… Porque lo prometiste. Tori… no voy a hacerte lo mismo – acarició su rostro, amorosamente – Sólo quería crearte un trauma parecido – le sonrió dulcemente.

Yo…

Pero sí te haré el amor… – lo besó, de una forma tan provocativa que lo dejó sin aire – apropiadamente – volvió a besarlo, de una manera que nunca antes había empleado al estar juntos – Tenme paciencia, sólo eso te pido… Recuerda que soy un simple uke – rieron – Será la única vez que te haga sentirlo… de modo que… acéptalo – sonrieron al recordar que él le había dicho lo mismo la primera noche en que Hatori le hizo conocer esa minúscula parte de su ser que reunía en sí misma todos sus puntos sensibles.

¿Usarás la crema de la otra vez…?

No… Ya he aprendido del mejor sensei…

_Esa noche… me di cuenta… de que la bajeza con que lo traté era real… aunque minúscula en comparación con nuestros sentimientos… Y recordé, que cuando éramos niños… Yoshino me protegía de todos y de todo, por ser el más pequeñito de los dos… La delicadeza con la que fui tratado, me hizo llorar de la alegría… Yoshino… En verdad soy tan imbécil algunas veces…_

_No volví a tratar mal a Yanase, ni él a mí… De vez en cuando nos reunimos en su casa, para beber… Espero, de todo corazón… que encuentre finalmente el amor…_

_Quizás, pienso… en ese misterioso chico rubio del que tanto habla…_

_Aunque… creo… es el mismo de Kisa…_


	4. El Príncipe Invencible

**Antes que todo... MERI KURISUMASU!**

**Espero que pasen una linda Nochebuena...!**

**El fic aún no acaba. Lamentablemente no pude terminarlo como deseaba, para Navidad, pero lo terminaré antes del 31. Eso sí, quise dejarles un lindo regalito...**

**Sí, este es sobre su muy amado y admirado... Cha, cha, cha, chaaaaaaaan! **

**YUKI!**

**Espero que se encuentre medianamente aceptable y que puedan disfrutarlo...**

**ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU! **

**Besos**

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe Invencible<strong>

Tadaima…

_Silencio. _

_Una noche más… en que llego a casa, cansado, con… las mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír…_

_Una noche más, en la que desearía contarle a alguien que hoy también los profesores se burlaron de mis dibujos... _

_Una noche más… en la que la soledad es mi única compañía…_

_Solo… _

_Sólo…_

_Solamente el recuerdo de ese tierno jovencito aún me sigue en la mente, desde hace dos años… _

"¿Desea que le dé una cubierta?"

_Pero él no quiso… Un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y ladeó la cabeza… _

_Debo decir con humildad que soy consciente de mi popularidad, aunque no me enorgullezco. Esa situación me ha obligado a no tener una pareja en mucho tiempo… Porque, a las finales, si aceptara salir con alguna de las chicas lindas que suelen declarárseme, nunca sabría si se trata de amor o de un simple gusto… _

_Y yo… no soporto a las personas que basan sus relaciones solamente en lo físico…_

X.X

Te presento a Kisa Shouta… Él edita el manga que estás promocionando…

_Sentí que mi pequeño mundo se ponía patas arriba… Yokozawa-san, de Marukawa Shoten, acababa de presentármelo. El jovencito… mi pequeño acosador, como solía llamarlo en mi mente… ¿editor del manga que amo?_

Mu… mu… mucho gusto…

Mucho gusto, Kisa-san. Lo felicito por el buen trabajo…

_Se sonrojó cuando intercambiamos tarjetas, y aunque yo nunca lo hago, sentí mi corazón acelerarse… Kisa Shouta… ¿Cómo pude sentirme tan nervioso en ese momento y no darme cuenta de la razón…?_

_Lo había visto durante dos años merodearme, y pensé que se trataba de un dulce jovencito de secundaria… explorando su lado romántico… Al inicio creía que venía en verdad por los libros, o para ver a las chicas bonitas que suelen visitar las secciones Shoujo, Shounen-ai y Yaoi… Pero luego de un millón de coincidencias y cruces de miradas involuntarios, entendí que venías por mí… Ese hermoso y dulce jovencito se había fijado en mí…_

_Kisa-san…_

_Como seguidor de mangas para señoritas, he adquirido una tolerancia casi envidiable en el tema del corazón… No me ofendí, ni me asusté, y menos lo repudié por estar interesado en un hombre… siendo otro… Pero, debo confesarme a mí mismo que cuando ese tipo se acercó a ti… en Marimo…_

Le ruego no hacer escándalos dentro de la librería…

_Pensé que quizás nunca llegaríamos a ser ni siquiera amigos. Ese tipo había insinuado que ustedes habían tenido algo… y tu rechazo me indicó que para ti había sido algo superficial… _

_El tipo de filosofía que yo odio… El tipo de persona que más repudiaba…_

_Pero… cuando nos encontramos en el restaurante…_

Te… te… tengo treinta…

_Llegué a la conclusión de que lo tuyo no era una cuestión de inmadurez… _

_Era algo más profundo… y doloroso… _

_Mientras yo te hablaba, tú lucías tan perdido en tus pensamientos… Tan meditabundo… tan vulnerable… que… _

¿Kisa-san?

_Existe una diferencia de edad de nueve años, me dije, mirándote… Pero era obvio que por múltiples circunstancias… yo era mayor que tú…_

_Con mis ojos y mi mente fijos en ti… con mi corazón sincronizándose con el tuyo… No pude evitar besarte…_

Kisa-san…

_Y aunque huiste… supe en ese instante… que no iba a descansar hasta tenerte…_

X.X

Kisa-san… no has notado… que pese a repetir que sólo te gusto por mi cara… no la has mirado en todo este tiempo…

_Te sonrojé una vez más… Parecías en efecto más pequeño, mucho más pequeño que yo. Y no por tu físico… A nivel emocional eras un pequeño niño asustado… No me has contado, incluso hasta ahora, sobre tu familia… sobre qué te llevó a convertirte en editor… Mejor dicho, no sé nada de ti. Pero en ese momento, mientras me mostrabas ese lado que solamente yo conozco… Terminaste de conquistarme…_

Yo… no puedo estar contigo… Usualmente… yo

Kisa-san… déjame amarte…

_Supongo… que debí decirte muchas más cosas antes de pasar a lo siguiente… Pero me movió el amor… _

_Kisa… Yo lo único que quiero es amarte… y demostrarte lo valioso que eres… Y no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo…_

_Por eso, ahora… que llevo varios días llamándote, sin lograr contactarte… sin escuchar tu voz… Me estoy muriendo… porque no sé qué pude haber hecho para alejarte… Y tengo miedo…_

¡KISA-SAN!

…_a que el malentendido que acabas de gritarme con dolor y rabia… me haya sacado de tu corazón…_

_Kisa-san… antes de conocerte, me gustaban las mujeres… soñaba con una familia de varios niños… mi única ambición en el mundo era terminar mi carrera…_

_Pero ahora… la única preocupación que tengo en el mundo… es la posibilidad de que tus miedos nos alejen… y que te acerquen a ese tú que dejaste en el pasado… para solamente mirarme a mí…_

Necesito hablar con esta persona a solas… Te agradeceré que te vayas…

_Nunca en mi vida había abofeteado a nadie… e hice la promesa tácita de jamás hacerte daño… Pero verte en brazos de ese tipo… a punto de entregarte… Me nubló. La bofetada que te di me duele aún… Y si no fuera porque te molestarías conmigo… me cortaría la mano que se alzó contra ti…_

_Kisa… quiero que seas libre… libre para amarme… Quiero que si algún día decides dejarme… lo hagas porque apareció alguien que te merece aún más que yo… que me dejes por alguien mejor… No porque pienses que no me mereces, y por ende consideres que sólo eres digno de esa pobre imitación del amor… De esa ofensa al que yo te profeso…_

Tienes una endemoniada confianza en ti mismo…

Kisa-san… lo que ocurre es que la tuya es muy chiquita…

_No… Lo que ocurre es que la mía se fundamenta en tu existencia…_

_Esa noche, intenté demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… Te dije que había estado intentando no ser una molestia para un adulto hecho y derecho… Pero lo que no te dije, fue que acababa de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida…_

_Luchar contra ti… para demostrarte que eres lo más importante de mi mundo… Y hacerme cargo de ti hasta el final de nuestros días…_

_Así decidas dejarme…_

_Te dije también que soy muy testarudo y terco. Por ello, prepárate, Kisa Shouta… _

_Yo te conservaré por siempre en mi corazón… como mi pequeño principito…_


	5. El Príncipe Tierno y su Principito

**El Príncipe Tierno y su Principito Arisco**

_En condiciones normales, como todos los días… habría dejado que me tirara los libros a la cabeza…_

¡Basta, Hiro-san!

¿Eh?

_Ese hermoso rostro… se llenó de sorpresa… Y yo aproveché ese instante de duda… Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo besé…_

_Kusama Nowaki… Pediatra… Inmerso en una tormentosa pero gratificante relación con un hombre cuatro años mayor que yo… El temperamental Kamijou Hiroki… MI Hiro-san…_

Nowaki…

Basta. No quieras desviar la conversación… ¿Por qué conservas aún esta fotografía tuya con Usami-san…?

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo… Entre Nowaki y los pobres intentos de estudiantes de los que estoy a cargo… la vida se me está yendo… Y eso que aún estoy en mis treinta…_

Ufff… tú sí que eres molesto…

¡Hiro-san!

¡Nowaki, ¿cuántos años llevamos juntos?

Más de seis, casi diez… ¡Pero nunca quieres tomarte una foto conmigo!

_Demonios…_

_En otras circunstancias, lo habría mandado al infierno (del que dicen mis estudiantes que provengo), y sin mayores comentarios me habría inmerso en mi mundo de letras… _

_Pero tenía razón… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una cita…? ¿Y por qué demonios no nos hemos tomado fotos juntos…?_

_Claro, la respuesta es…_

_Por culpa de mis miedos y vergüenzas…_

De acuerdo, tú ganas… Pero no botaré la fotografía… Cámbiate, hay un festival en el pueblo, podemos sacarnos todas las fotos que desees…

Jum, por obligación no – fue él quien se alejó, visiblemente molesto.

Oi – pero Hiroki lo jalo del brazo – Te amo – habló sonrojado – La foto estaba en uno de los libros más empolvados, mira… No lo abro desde antes de la mudanza…

¿Y por qué la mirabas ahora…?

Porque el libro se me cayó de las manos cuando estuve a punto de caerme, al inte

¿Estuviste a punto de caerte? – lo tomó por los hombros, aterrado.

_Y aquí, nuevamente, otro de sus tics…_

_Cada que se entera de que estuve a punto de recibir un daño "mortal" (así se trate de un simple cortesito con la rasuradora), pone esta cara de traumado._

_Nowaki… eres la única persona en el mundo que pese a ser tan molesta… logra sonrojarme de esta manera…_

¿Te golpeaste? – lo miró por todos lados, sudando.

No, baka, ¿qué parte del ESTUVE A PUNTO DE no entendiste? Rayos, Nowaki, necesito darte clases de lenguaje japonés con urgencia…

Lo lamento… Es que, si te pasara algo…

Tengo a mi doctor de cabecera en casa, ¿verdad? – le sonrió cálidamente, pese a su sonrojo – Anda, cámbiate. Estamos de vacaciones, yo también deseo salir… Llevemos la cámara para captar todo lo del festival…

¿De veras quieres ir conmigo…? Si es un festival… es probable que vayan tus amigos...

_A estas alturas de mi vida… me arrepiento de mi maldito carácter. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero… siento que si fuera menos arisco y estúpido, podría hacer mucho más feliz a la persona que amo…_

_No eres tú… no es porque seas Nowaki… Así el destino hubiese jugado en mi contra uniéndome a Bakahiko, habría sido igual… Soy una mariposa que no desea salir de su crisálida, por cobarde… Y eso es verdaderamente literal, ¡jajaja!._

_Nowaki… yo no quiero que te dañen personas intolerantes al saber de nuestra relación… Y tampoco quiero que, por ejemplo, te tilden de sucio por ser novio de otro hombre siendo pediatra… Si perdieras tu empleo, sufrirías mucho, porque es lo siempre has soñado…_

_Nowaki… aunque todas estas cosas que pienso no te las puedo decir de frente, por culpa de mi terrible personalidad… ¿las sabes, verdad? ¿Sabes que pienso que eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo…?_

Hiro-san… ¿te sientes bien?

¿Eh? – pareció volver en sí. lo había estado observando fijamente.

Estás muy rojo… Quizás es fiebre – apoyó una mano sobre su frente.

_Maldita sea… siempre sorprendiéndome en medio de mis ataques menopáusicos… ¿YO DIJE ESO?_

Ejem. Apúrate, cámbiate, y deja de decir estupideces… Tienes diez minutos para quedar medianamente decente… Yo iré alistando la cámara – se dejó besar, deseando con todo su corazón que el tonto de Nowaki se quedara conforme únicamente con un beso.

X.X

¡AH, HIRO-SAN, UN COHETE… ¿RECUERDAS EL MÍO?

_Rojo como un tomate, una vez más por tu culpa… _

Por supuesto que sí…

_¿Cómo podría olvidar ese endemoniado juguete…? Gracias a el, te conocí… Si no hubiera estado a punto de partirme la cabeza por la mitad, yo nunca habría alzado mi mirada hacia ti… Y, según tus propias palabras… no te habrías enamorado de mi rostro lloroso…_

¿Quieres que te lo compre…?

No, Hiro-san… Guarda tu dinero para algo que tú desees… Hoy yo invito…

_Sabes bien que no me gusta que siendo el menor gastes… pero te amparas, lo sé… en los roles que cumple cada uno en esta relación… Aunque ponga mi cara de amargado, por dentro soy muy feliz… Aunque sea un simple caramelo… me encanta que me llenes de detalles… Nowaki… ¿por qué eres tan adorable…?_

De acuerdo… Pero debes darme la oportunidad de al menos darte un par de obsequios… Recuerda que es nuestra cita de aniversario, baka – lo miró perplejo. Y luego, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, lo abrazó con fuerza.

¡Pero qué descaro! – abrazo que terminó en menos de cinco segundos de iniciado, cuando una voz irritante llena de intolerancia les llegó, casi escupida con asco.

Es cierto… En este festival también hay niños – un hombre corpulento se acercó de manera intimidante a la pareja – Tengan un poco de respeto, perv

Lo lamentamos, pero no estábamos haciendo algo malo… Somos… sólo amigos – Nowaki bajó la mirada luego de hablar con absoluta tristeza. Hiroki lo miró fijamente. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se decidió a hablar, pero

¡Ah… KUSAMA-SENSEI! – una avalancha de niños pequeños llegó y los rodeó a ambos con rostros dulces y sonrientes. Incluso el mismo demonio Kamijou fue abrazado por la cintura por un par de niñas que le gritaron que era muy apuesto. Nowaki, dejando a un lado su tristeza, se puso de cuclillas y los llenó de besos.

De modo que… ¿nos decían? – intentando no explotar, Hiroki los desafió con la mirada. Y las dos personas que habían hablado con tan mala intención, se alejaron, avergonzados y sintiendo las miradas asesinas de los padres de los pequeños sobre ellos.

Kusama-sensei, ¿no nos presenta al joven? ¿Es acaso un nuevo doctor del hospital? – una mujer de rostro dulce miró a Hiroki y le sonrió cálidamente, haciéndole entender que no importaba lo que fuese para Nowaki. El pediatra se incorporó, apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y sonrió completamente.

Lamento la falta de cortesía… Kamijou Hiroki-sensei, Catedrático de Literatura en la Universidad M

Su novio – el sonrojo de Hiroki se intensificó. Pero a nadie le importó. Hasta los niños aplaudieron el nuevo abrazo que se dieron.

X.X

_Ya era de noche. Una de las noches más estrelladas de esa época del año. Caminábamos de la mano por nuestra pequeña ruta de siempre, cuando deseábamos estar solos… Como en esa ocasión…_

_Hiro-san me había comprado dos globos en forma de conejito, ambos de color celeste… que nos representaban. Y al mirarlos, de cuando en cuando, reíamos al ver que permanecían en la misma posición que habían adoptado desde el principio: parecían besarse, con las manitos entrelazadas. Cada vez que los mirábamos, luego de reír, era Hiro-san el que daba la iniciativa para nuestro beso. No sé si fue por los comentarios crueles de esas dos personas, pero… Sentirlo así, menos tenso y más abierto, me hizo realmente feliz…_

¿Te gustó la salida?

Mucho, Hiro-san… Me encantó pasar todo el día contigo…

Pero… olvidamos tomarnos fotos…

No importa… Este día lo guardaré como uno de mis recuerdos más tiernos y lindos… Porque lo pasé junto a Hiro-san…

_Abracé más fuerte el osito de felpa de tamaño casi natural (exagerando) que Nowaki había ganado para mí. Y me sonrojé. Pero esta vez no me importó que él me viera así, nervioso y emocionado por su piropo… Esta vez, a partir de este día, aunque me sea aún difícil dejar de lado mi personalidad arisca por completo, me prometí no usarla más con él…_

_Nowaki… Quizás llegue el día en que te canses de este hombre que te lleva cuatro años de diferencia… Por eso, voy a disfrutar cada segundo a tu lado… voy a conquistarte cada día más, para retrasar su llegada… Quiero llenarme de Nowaki por completo… para ser uno solo contigo, aun cuando no estemos fusionados físicamente… Y quiero que lo mismo pase contigo… que hasta pienses únicamente en mí en sueños… _

Hiro-san…

Dime…

¿Te puedo pedir un favor…? – se miraron – He conocido a un jovencito que está estudiando arte… Lo conocí de casualidad un día en que llevó a su pareja al hospital, y estaba muy preocupado por su salud… Trabaja también en Marimo Books… ¿crees que puedas comprar algunos de los libros que necesites en esa librería? Es para elevar sus ventas… y de esa manera puedan tener más ingresos…

Hum… me daré un paso por ahí y veré si hay algo que me interese… Lo que ocurre es que, como sabes, Miyagi-sensei y yo solemos buscar libros antiguos…

Cierto… Pero si puedes, te lo agradeceré…

Iré… ¿De qué sección se encarga él, Literatura Clásica, Contemporánea… Lírica…?

Eh… bueno… De la de Mangas Shoujo – Hiroki alzó las cejas y se detuvo.

¿Te gusta ese tipo de literatura…?

Pues… sí…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Pensé que te burlarías… Creo que tú y Usami-sensei piensan que es una forma muy rudimentaria de literatura… y me dio vergüenza contártelo y que pensaras que soy muy infantil…

Sólo porque nosotros somos aficionados a otros tipos debido a nuestras profesiones, no quiere decir que desdeñemos las otras formas de literatura y menos a quiénes las siguen… – Nowaki sonrió – Pues bien, con tal de que no le entres a la clase de perversidades que escribe Bakahiko para mí está bien… ¿Tu amigo te ha recomendado alguno?

Varios… que edita la persona de la cual está enamorado…

Vaya… ¿dónde trabaja la joven? No me digas que en Marukawa Shoten…

Pues sí… Pero no es una joven, es

Hiroki, buenas noches…

_Acabábamos de llegar a nuestro departamento… Y el diablo en persona nos salió al encuentro…_

Bakahiko… Takahashi… ¿A qué debemos este hoRRor…?

Necesito tu apoyo y el de Kusama-kun… Me he quedado sin ideas…

_Bendita sea la hora en que el destino y Kami-sama me regalaron a Nowaki… Pero maldita aquella en la que me hice amigo de este sujeto…_

_Escuchando la sarta de barbaridades que nos decía, haciendo sonrojar e incomodando cada vez más a mi pobre y estúpido estudiante, no pude evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener a mi lado a Nowaki…_

_Nunca te contaré que aproveché la debilidad emocional de mi amigo para intentar ganarme su corazón… Ni menos que fue por eso que me viste llorando ese día, destrozado, sintiendo que era patéticamente inferior a Takahiro… Estoy seguro de que Bakahiko tampoco le contó ni le contará nunca nada sobre ello a Misaki-kun…_

_¿Y sabes por qué…?_

_Porque pese a que sólo piensas en atacarme las veinticuatro horas del día, eres altamente competitivo contigo mismo y conmigo, demasiado meloso para mi gusto, y te enceles con facilidad por tonterías…_

_No voy a encontrar a nadie que me complemente tan perfecta y adorablemente…_

_Nowaki… te amo…_

_Y te prometo decírtelo cada mañana, cuando te despiertes…_


	6. El Príncipe Solitario y su Principito

Perspectiva de fin de año y por ende certeza de la cercanía del final de mi estado depresivo...

Conclusión: Estoy apta para terminar el fic el día de hoy, a no ser que demore en hacer mis compras nuevoañeras, jajaja!

Me imagino, que si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí debe imaginarse que el título está asociado a esa parejita que aman (me incluyo aunque no tan intensamente, debo confesar).

Espero que las fans de MisakixUsagi-san no me maten si consideran este una ofensa.

Lo hice con mucho cariño, aunque me merezca tomatazos...

Sean benevolentes, prometo que el siguiente tendrá un poco más de risas...

Espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe Solitario y su Principito Tímido<strong>

Te dije que a Kamijou-sensei no le iba a gustar tu estúpida sugerencia…

Se pone histérico por las puras… Auch, con cuidado, Misaki, aún me duele…

_No debería, pero aplaudí mentalmente a mi profesor de letras por casi dejarlo inconsciente… Usagi-baka… ¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir que coloquen una cámara de video en su alcoba y que luego de una semana te den la cinta…?_

La próxima vez Nowaki-sensei y yo no te defenderemos…

¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? ¡Auch!

Desde el día en que por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad él y Kamijou-sensei me ayudaron a llevarte al hospital… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que pasaste dos semanas enteras sin dormir por dejar para el último momento el capítulo final de tu novela…?

Quería estar contigo en navidad… porque era el primer año en que Alexander la iba a pasar con nosotros y sabía que estarías haciendo muchos y maravillosos preparativos para agasajarlo… Sabes que es mi mejor amigo de infancia… Yo también quería hacer algo especial por y para él – el hermoso animalito le movió la cola a Misaki, mientras apoyaba su cabecita sobre el estómago de Usagi-san, quien estaba echado en el sillón, con una enorme bolsa llena de hielo sobre el enorme chichón palpitante que Hiroki le había generado con su brutal golpe. Misaki le sonrió dulcemente.

_Tu mejor amigo de infancia… Y pensar que yo creía que lo había sido Kamijou-sensei… Pero ya sé a qué te refieres… _

_En tu familia, en esa casa tan enormemente vacía de afecto, él y Tanaka-san eran tus únicos amigos, ¿verdad, Usagi-san…?_

_Qué diferencia con mi caso… Sólo dos hermanos, pero… Siempre tuvimos amor… porque nos teníamos el uno al otro… _

_Tal vez se haya debido a que por obligación, Nii-chan y yo solíamos hacer todo juntos…_

_Pero, ¿sabes, Usagi-san…?_

_Ahora me tienes a mí…_

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas… Ven, te voy a llevar a tu habitación…

¿Y te quedarás conmigo…? – Misaki se ruborizó.

Sólo si me juras no hacer nada impropio… Ese golpe en tu cabeza puede agravarse si te esfuerzas…

Tienes razón… En ese caso… ¿te esforzarías tú…?

_Quise asesinarlo, o al menos dejarlo rodar por las escaleras… Pero Alexander me movió nuevamente su colita en señal de gratitud y ya no me pude vengar apropiadamente…_

Deja de decir tonterías – lo ayudó a sentarse por un momento encima de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera – Quédate quietecito. Voy a darle a Alexander su cena y luego vendré a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien… Te espero – Misaki le sonrió dulcemente, aprovechando que un pequeño movimiento brusco lo había obligado a cerrar los ojos por el dolor.

X.X

_Alexander es un perro tan lindo… e inteligente… Poco le falta para hablar… Esas dos semanas en las que Usagi-san no durmió, estuvo fielmente a su lado, sin moverse. Y tampoco quiso comer… Recuerdo que Nowaki-sensei autorizó que lo acompañara en la ambulancia… Y sólo cuando recobró la consciencia, me aceptó su comida. El pobre animalito había perdido peso, y andaba medio tambaleante. Pero al ver los ojos violetas de Usagi-san, despiertos, lo llenó de besos. Y nunca, salvo las veces en que lo hace por mí, había visto a Usagi-san sonreír de esa manera tan dulce y transparente. _

_Usagi-san…_

_Días después… me enteré que Usagi-san había hecho una apuesta con Ijuuin-sensei… El muy idiota había apostado que sería capaz de terminar su novela en dos semanas, una novela que tenía más de mil páginas. Y no era BL, de modo que, creo yo, era para él ligeramente aburrida. Si él lo lograba, Ijuuin-sensei iba a dejarme en paz para siempre. Si no lo lograba, el autor de mi manga favorito me iba a proponer pasar la Navidad juntos, lejos de Usagi-san, sin que él se opusiera. Las dos semanas no estaban definidas, por lo que Usagi-san decidió capturarme para sí mismo durante fiestas… olvidando que la fecha de entrega de su manuscrito estaba por vencerse… Como una forma de no dejarme ir…_

_Baka… Recontra baka…_

_Nunca le llegué a decir, ni le diré… que Ijuuin-sensei me lo contó todo, a su manera, cuando se enteró de que Usagi-san estaba inconsciente y fue a raptarme de su lado, con la excusa de ir a visitarlo… Supongo que creyó que yo me molestaría con Usagi-san y lo abandonaría… Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, pero lo abofeteé. Me dio tanta rabia su cinismo, que reaccioné a lo bruto. Y le dije… que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera alejarme de Usagi-san… porque lo amo con todo mi ser… Gracias a ese impulsivo acto… no ha vuelto a molestarnos… _

_Y por milagro aún conservo mi empleo…_

Terminas de comer y te echas en mi cama… Hoy estaré con Usagi-san, no vayas a interrumpirnos, ¿de acuerdo…?

_Alexander me mira una vez más, como diciendo_ "Ah, pillín, por supuesto que no les espiaré". _Poco le falta para guiñarme un ojo. Lo abrazo con fuerza, para ocultarle mi sonrojo, y para aspirar ese aroma inconfundible a Usagi-san que incluso a él se le ha impregnado con sólo pertenecerle… La única buena obra… que creo Haruhiko-san ha hecho por su hermano, es esta… Regalarle a Usagi-san su mejor amigo de infancia… Mejor dicho, devolvérselo…_

Oyasuminasai, Alexander… Descansa bien, ¿sí? – un _guau_ que sonó muy dulce fue su respuesta.

_Y bien, ahora me toca subir… Pero tengo miedo. Miedo a que él desee hacer… _esto y aquello_, como suele llamar de forma bromista a nuestros _juegos_… estando tan adolorido…_

_Sí, sólo eso me da miedo, porque, aunque siga resistiéndome, hace mucho que disfruto nuestra intimidad… Hace mucho que me he acostumbrado a la idea de amar a otro hombre… _

_Es que… Usagi-san… pese a que en un inicio me trataba como a un objeto, poco a poco ha ido evolucionando… Y ahora, cuando estamos juntos, me hace sentir como un tesoro que él desea proteger de todos, incluyéndose…_

¿Eh… cómo llegué aquí?

_Estoy ante la puerta de nuestra pequeña biblioteca… _

_Nuestra…_

_Esa palabra suena tan bien…_

_Usagi-san mandó construir más aparadores para que yo colocara mis libros de consulta… e incluso mis ejemplares de The Kan. Aunque yo limpio toda la casa, casi por completo, él siempre mantiene mis libros aislados del polvo, gracias a una pequeña cortinita con la que los cubre… _

_Son esos pequeños detalles… los que han logrado que yo esté haciendo esto…_

Junai Romantica…

_Usagi-san no lo sabe, pero llevo ya medio año leyendo su novela… Y, la verdad es que… cuando iba por el tercer volumen… me di cuenta de que no es tan terrible…_

_Me di cuenta de que lo único que ha hecho… es expresar todo aquello que desea sentir… Y no hablo del placer…_

_Usagi-san creció siendo un niño solitario, rehuyendo cualquier contacto con el mundo y al mismo tiempo anhelándolo internamente… Yo, crecí como un niño tímido, que rehuía hablar de sus sentimientos para no herir a las personas…_

_Ambos, compartimos un mismo amor… Nii-chan, aunque no llegó a corresponderle, lo sacó de su soledad, al brindarle su amistad desinteresada… Nii-chan, como hermano mayor, me enseñó que no tuve la culpa de la muerte de nuestros padres, aunque yo aún me culpe…_

_Ambos, Usagi-san y yo, somos dos niños que crecieron en hogares atípicos… Quizás por eso el destino y esa fuerza sobrenatural que llamamos Dios… decidió juntarnos para terminar de aprender…_

_De su soledad…_

_De mi timidez…_

Usagi-san…

_No es la primera vez que te veo dormir, tan silencioso, tranquilo, como un ángel… Quizás lo eres… uno que encarnó… Las personas mojigatas dirían que estoy blasfemando, porque un ángel es un ser puro, y no un pervertido como tú…_

_Pero yo soy el único que sé… lo que oculta esa necesidad tuya de amor físico…_

_Deseas sentirte aceptado en todos los aspectos… ¿verdad, Usagi-san…?_

Usagi-san…

_Tus ojos violetas empiezan a asomarse por entre tus pestañas largas, debajo de esos mechones casi plateados que cubren, debido a tu postura, tu frente amplia de pensador, y tu nariz y pómulos de porcelana. Te ves tan apuesto…_

Misaki… ¿Me dormí mucho rato?

Acabo de subir… ¿Duele?

Auch – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al sentir un leve mareo – Sí...

No te muevas… Yo te ayudo…

_Siento mis mejillas arder, pero por primera vez no me importa. Ni siquiera tiemblo…_

_Lo abrazo, como para ayudarle a incorporarse y él, sin sospecharlo, se apoya firmemente en mí. Tiembla un poco, y sé que es porque aún está mareado y porque estar tan cerca de mí y no poder tocarme lo está matando. Pero… no te preocupes…_

_Hoy… pienso cumplir mi promesa… amor…_

Siéntate un rato sobre Susuki-san, mientras abro la cama – Usagi-san obedeció, aún turbado por las emociones que acababa de experimentar.

¿Crees que me pase…?

Por supuesto que sí… Yo que ya he vivido algo tan fuerte como los dieciséis tomos de la Historia de Japón en mi cabeza te lo puedo jurar…

¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir…? Debería denunciar a Hiroki… Auch…

No te muevas… Bueno, es como la Ley de la Selva, supervivencia del más hábil en este caso… He aprendido a colocar las manos apropiadamente… Ven – volvió a ayudarlo. Lo recostó por completo en la cama – ¿Deseas un poco de agua?

No… Sólo deseo un beso de Misaki… Pero eso es un impo – no pudo continuar.

_Deseaba provocarlo, con la finalidad de ganar algo de tiempo… La cabeza me daba vueltas, sí, pero todo lo demás en mi cuerpo estaba muy despierto… Sin embargo, el dolor pareció convertirse en una cortina transparente hecha de vapor, cuando los labios que yo conocía tan bien empezaron a explorar los míos… _

_Sinceramente… perdí la noción del espacio, tiempo, y de mi propia existencia…_

Misaki – cuando lo dejó libre, los ojos violetas lo miraron nublados, pero brillantes, casi como dos luceros en su máximo esplendor.

Shhh – posó un dedo de Usagi-san sobre sus propios labios. Y lo besó, estremeciéndolo – Sé… que estoy preparando mi testamento… Pero, creo que ya es hora de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños…

Pero falta mucho…

¿Y? Tú me regalas cosas a cada momento… incluso cuando no las necesito… He… hecho un pacto con Alexander… Se portará bien de ahora en adelante, sin pedir mucha comida, a cambio de que yo le demuestre a cierta persona cuánto lo amo…

_No podía creerlo… No bastaba con que me sorprendiera con el beso… Ahora me estaba diciendo que me amaba… ¿Tendría una enfermedad incurable…?_

No me estoy muriendo… ¿No puedo hacerle el amor a la persona que amo…? – acercó nuevamente su rostro al suyo y empezó a desanudar la preciosa corbata violeta que combinaba tan bien con sus ojos, y a desabotonar la fina camisa que parecía hecha a su medida – Perdóname…

¿Por qué? – los nervios le habían convertido la voz en casi un murmullo.

Por no haberme decidido a hacer esto antes… Es tan sencillo como amarte con mi corazón… porque tú formas ya parte de mi cuerpo…

_Recuerdo… que cuando ese estúpido de su senpai intentó adueñarse de mi cuerpo… no sentí emoción alguna ante la idea de ser el uke… Era casi como si hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y me hubiera convertido en un espectador… _

_Pero ahora, con Misaki llenándome de pequeños besos desde mi coronilla magullada por los libros de mi temperamental amigo de niñez, hasta esa parte de mi con la que intentaba demostrarle cuánto lo amo… por primera vez en mi vida sentí una felicidad que ni siquiera llegué a sentir cuando amé por primera vez a Misaki, o cuando él me dijo por primera vez que me ama…_

_Y sumido en esa reflexión, intentando no perderme ni una de las sensaciones que me estaba regalando… lo entendí…_

Misaki…

_La primera vez… fue casi un momento forzado… Aunque me aceptó con calidez, aún dudaba sobre sus sentimientos…_

_Cuando me dijo que me amaba… lo hizo porque yo estaba triste, y deseaba terminar con él para no seguirlo hiriendo…_

_Pero ahora… Misaki me estaba amando porque me aceptaba por entero… porque estaba demostrándome que renunciaba a sus miedos, recato, timidez y todo eso que lo alejaba de mí… por mí…_

_Saberlo… me hizo llorar…_

Usagi-san, ¿estás bien?

_Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron asustados, sin perder ese brillo que los llena en ocasiones como esta…_

Mejor que nunca… Te amo…

Te amo también… Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… Y tenme paciencia… ¿sí?

_Misaki… eres tan lindo… Yo creía que te faltaba mucho por aprender…_

_Pero, debo decir con vergüenza… que me superaste…_

_Porque me hiciste, por primera vez en mi vida…_

…_sentir completo…_

X.X

De modo que no bromeabas con lo del pacto… – Usagi-san miraba divertido a su perrito, quien estaba tranquilito, sentado en un rincón, sin solicitar comida, pese al delicioso olor que despedían las ollas de Misaki.

Jajaja, pues no… Aunque creo que cierta personita nos estuvo espiando – Alexander les dio la espalda, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado. Rieron.

Con tal de que no nos siga los pasos…

Lo dudo. Lo he visto observar con detenimiento a cierta damisela que vive en el piso de abajo… Una hermosa labradora…

Oh… ¿Crees que tengan Alexandritos?

Jajaja, no lo sé. Con lo poco de vida social que le permites, lo dudo. Sírvete – le alcanzó su plato. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se sentó a su lado y agradecieron por la comida. Empezaron a disfrutarla, en silencio.

Misaki…

¿Hum?

Anoche… ¿tuve un sueño o realmente pasó? – Misaki se sonrojó. Dejó su plato sobre la mesa y luego, lanzando un suspiro, lo miró a los ojos. El violeta y el verde, en su caso, combinaban a la perfección.

¿A qué parte de refieres? – aunque parecía una cosa de brujería, Usagi-san se sonrojó. Y bajó la mirada. Misaki sonrió tiernamente – Hum… me parece que hablas de todo, ¿verdad?

Misaki…

Sabes que fue la primera y última vez, ¿verdad? – fue su turno de sonrojarse – Yo… no quiero volver a hacer el ridículo…

¿Eh? ¿Crees que si fuera así me sentiría como una muchacha al día siguiente de su Luna de Miel? – Misaki se sonrojó aún más – Creo que… acabo de perder mi rol en esta relación…

Yo no quiero que lo pierdas…

Y yo no quiero que tú dejes de suplantarme – se miraron.

Entonces… ¿te parece si lo dejamos a elección…?

Excelente – se tomaron de las manos.

Bien, me voy a la universidad, por favor, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, pero sí termina tu capítulo – se besaron. Luego, sonriéndole en medio de su sonrojo, Misaki llevó las tazas sucias al lavadero y luego fue a la sala, para ponerse su casaca y colgarse su maletín – Ah, lo olvidaba – se detuvo en su camino hacia la puerta – Usagi-san… el otro día me invitaron a una fiesta… es el fin de semana…

¿Una fiesta…? – era claro que ya se sentía bien. Porque se puso de pie, emanando esa aura que Misaki tanto temía, por lo que conllevaba su existencia…

Sí, fiesta. La organiza un amigo de Nowaki-kun… Se llama Yukina Kou… – el aura se disolvió de golpe.

¿Yukina-kun organiza una fiesta…?

¿Lo conoces? – parpadeó confundido.

Sí. Como necesitaba de un artista de profesión, uno de sus profesores me lo recomendó… Es realmente bueno… De modo que lo he contratado como permanente para que ilustre todas mis novelas… menos las BL. Me dijo que su novio no era muy afecto a que él se metiera en esas cosas – sonrió divertido – Vaya… debe haberse olvidado de invitarme, o como es para gente de la edad de ustedes me dejó de lado…

Te equivocas. Le dije que éramos novios y me pidió que te invitara por él – el escritor abrió la boca completamente. Y luego lo abrazó con fuerza – Hey, suéltame… aún estás débil…

Misaki… ¿cómo logras hacerme feliz con cosas tan simples y completas…? – Misaki sonrió dulcemente.

No sé, supongo que es por tu culpa… Bueno, ve buscando un regalo apropiado…

¿Es su cumpleaños?

No, él celebra en setiembre… Esta es su invitación – le alargó la tarjeta. Los ojos violetas brillaron emocionados.

¡Prometo elegir algo precioso!

Confío en tu buen gusto. Nos vemos luego…

_Mientras se alejaba, con ese caminar tan típico de él, sentí mi corazón lleno de felicidad… No podía arruinar la sorpresa de Yukina-kun, pero estaba seguro de que después de la celebración, estaría bien hacerlo…_

_Sí, era lo correcto. Porque Misaki había dado el paso completo…_

_De modo que, salí inmediatamente a buscar el regalo de Yukina… _

_Y aquello que me uniría a Misaki por completo…_


	7. La reunión de la realeza

**La reunión de la realeza**

Isaka-san… ¿está seguro de que todo está bien…?

Sip… hic… Toma y no me hables, Shouta… Además… ya te dije que me llames _Rychochiruoi_…

Definitivamente, pensó Kisa, no era bueno darle más de dos copas de sake a un hombre con mentalidad de niño de primaria… Porque el resultado era este: una patética forma de vida que a duras penas parecía lograr pensar con coherencia… o ser consciente de su incoherencia… Y que, por cierto, no recordaba ni su propio nombre (en realidad, nadie lo hace, porque es muy complicado de escribir…).

Etto… claro, Ry… Isaka-san – con disimulo, alzó la mano hacia la puerta, donde dos hombres altos, guapos y sumamente preocupados los estaban buscando con la mirada. Al ubicarlos, aceleraron el paso – Isaka-san, ¿qué le parece si hacemos un juego…?

¿Un… juego…?

Sí. Quien permanezca más tiempo sin beber y con los ojos cerrados… ganará cien yenes – era una ínfima cantidad para el hombre que tenía al frente, pero ya se las arreglarían él y Yukina durante el mes.

Ok… ¿Me tapo los ojos…?

Sí, por favor. Yo haré lo mismo – actuaron casi al mismo tiempo. Pero a los diez segundos, Kisa se levantó lentamente de la mesa, y se alejó, saliendo del lugar con Yukina.

Ryuuichirou-sama… – la voz de seda que le habló ocasionó que diera un respingo. Bajando las manos, lo miró con una expresión de congoja contagiosa. Asahina también lloraba, pero lo acogió entre sus brazos cuando él se refugió en ellos, llorando con verdadero sentimiento – Ya estoy aquí, todo estará bien… Vamos a casa, ¿sí? – se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

X.X

Caminaban tomados de la mano, pero en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos… Kisa aún asombrado por el comportamiento de su Jefe máximo… Y Yukina…

Yukina evaluando si era el momento correcto para hacer aquello que había planificado con tanta anticipación y sentimiento…

Creo que debería cancelar la fiesta…

No. Estoy seguro de que Isaka-san no lo querría de esa manera. Es tu fiesta de Graduación particular, y prometimos que lo celebraríamos a lo grande, ¿recuerdas? Además, faltan cinco días…

Pero… Kisa-san…

Yuki… ¿acaso vas a despreciar la torta que voy a intentar preparar para ti? – el más joven suavizó su rostro, sonrojándolo al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Y lo besó – Oi… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ¡Estamos en la calle, pueden vernos, las personas son muy quisquillosas…! No aprendes…

Es que… ya no me empujas, Kisa-san – sonrió pícaramente.

Jum, el hecho de que ya no lo haga, Yukina, no quiere decir que esté bien – abrió la puerta del departamento.

Entraron y luego de dejar sus cosas en la sala, se echaron juntos encima de la cama tendida, y Yukina lo atrajo hacía sí, abrazándolo con delicadeza. Kisa se dejó acurrucar, pero aún tenía esa idea rondándole por la cabeza. Y decidió compartirla con él.

A veces… no entiendo a Isaka-san…

No hay mucho por entender esta vez, ¿no crees? Su padre se fue… Por eso parece haber perdido la razón…

Pero las cosas no cambiarán… Seguirá siendo un irresponsable – Yukina se separó, obligándolo a mirarlo.

¡Kisa-san! ¡No seas insensible!

Yuki, si lo conocieras como yo lo conozco en el trabajo no reaccionarías así. Tú sólo conoces esa parte que sólo nos muestra a nosotros dos y a Asahina-san. No he conocido en toda mi vida un tipo tan arrogante, presumido e inmaduro. Es más, yo cre

Voy a darme un baño – Yukina no lo dejó terminar. Bajó de la cama y caminó visiblemente molesto hacia el baño – Si gustas ve comiendo, no me esperes…

X.X

Lo arropó con amor, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño asustado y necesitado de afecto. Y el más joven se dejó consentir, ruborizado. Cuando Kaoru estaba cerca, todo aquello que lo perturbaba desaparecía… porque él parecía iluminarlo todo… Llenarlo todo con su sola presencia.

Ryuuichirou-sama… ¿te sientes mejor? – Asahina lo cubrió con el edredón hasta el pecho, y acarició sus cabellos mirándolo dulcemente.

Supongo que Kisa y tu amigo deben pensar que soy un imbécil…

Si pensaran eso, Kisa-san no te habría acompañado a beber ni Yukina me habría ayudado a buscarlos… Estaban muy preocupados por ti, por algo nos somos los cuatro tan amigos… Yo tenía miedo a que te pasara algo – ambas miradas se nublaron – Si te hubiera ocurrido algo malo debido a tu estado anímico… me habría muerto, Ryuuichirou-sama… Por favor, no vuelvas a irte de esa manera tan impulsiva sin decirme dónde estarás…

Lo lamento… Es que, cuando me lo dijo… Mi padre… no regresará… Me lo dijo… No piensa regresar a Japón, se quedará en Europa de por vida – empezó a llorar – Y me dejó la editorial… Cuando dijo eso, por teléfono… sentí mucho pánico… La voy a llevar a la bancarrota, y él se decepcionará de mí…

Hasta ahora la has mantenido en el sitial más alto…

Eso es únicamente porque tenemos a Usagi…

Sabes bien que no… Debemos tener algo que, por ejemplo, Onodera Shoten no tenía, para que él siga confiándonos sus trabajos… Y ese algo, estoy seguro, es tu trabajo de editor… Dudo mucho que Usami-sensei se esté dejando llevar únicamente por la amistad que te une a su hermano… Recuerda que ellos no se soportan… A no ser… que esté enamorado de ti – lo hizo sonreír – Hum… la idea no te desagrada del todo, ¿eh? Creo que voy a tener que castigarte – besó la punta de su nariz.

Siempre me haces sentir como una jovencita…

Siéntete como un príncipe, como una hada, como lo que quieras… a mí me gustas tal y como eres… Puedes ser muy inmaduro en algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando se trata de nuestra relación… pero yo te conozco mejor que cualquiera, incluso que tus padres… Cuando se trata del trabajo, eres el editor más responsable y talentoso… Conoces a Danna-sama… Si él te hubiese considerado un inepto no te habría puesto a cargo de Marukawa Shoten – se miraron a los ojos, Asahina acariciando su mejilla derecha. Y sonrieron.

¿Estarás conmigo, verdad?

Para siempre… No te voy a dejar huir de mi lado… Cuando estemos viejos, eso sí, deberás cuidarme tú, así es que ve practicando… Recuerda que soy el mayor…

Tú nunca vas a envejecer… te lo prohíbo… Y menos vas a morir, sólo lo harás cuando yo te lo ordene… – lo abrazó, y fue dulcemente correspondido – Kaoru…

¿Hum?

¿Te casarías conmigo…? – Asahina abrió los ojos por completo y se separó lentamente. Un sonrojado Isaka lo observaba con una expresión extrañamente tierna – Tal vez… estarías mejor con una mujer… al menos eso dice la sociedad y la religión… Pero, si en verdad estás enamorado de mí en la misma medida en que yo de ti… ¿podrías pasar el resto de tu – no pudo terminar. Asahina lo volvió a abrazar, emocionado y llorando de alegría.

¿Cómo se te ocurre robarme la idea, tonto…?

¿Eh? – parpadeó, confundido.

Te amo… Y claro que acepto… Es más… – se separaron. Y él sacó una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo interior de su saco – Sería plenamente feliz si me concedieras el honor de aceptar usar esto por y para mí – abrió la cajita. Era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, que pese a estar notoriamente diseñado para un hombre, era al mismo delicadamente femenino.

Kaoru – se lo puso – Ahora sí soy una damisela – lo volvió abrazar. Ambos empezaron a reír, en medio de su llanto de alegría.

Pues sí, eres la prometida más tierna, preciosa y provocativa del mundo…

Deja de decir idioteces – intentó huir de su abrazo, pero fue aprisionado contra la cama – Ka… Kaoru, estoy convaleciente…

Descuida… En lo que pienso dónde nos uniremos y dónde será nuestra Luna de Miel te haré sentir mejor, mi amor… Deja todo en mis manos… Como siempre…

X.X

Yukina terminó de bañarse… pero no salió. Con el dolor de su corazón dejó correr el agua, aun cuando terminó de cambiarse. Quería ganar tiempo…

_No puedo creer que seas tan insensible… Es obvio que él y tú son igual de inseguros… ¿cómo puedes no entenderlo…?_

Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que incrementar la cuenta del agua iba a ser una idiotez, de modo que, lanzando un suspiro, cerró la llave, se peinó, y… salió del baño.

Kisa-san – pero al entrar a su habitación, luego de una hora completa, lo encontró sentado, con la cara y las manos dirigidas hacia el piso – Kisa-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – recién cuando se puso de cuclillas, preocupado por su falta de movimiento, notó que tenía entre las piernas una maleta. Se sintió morir – ¿Kisa-san…?

Se acerca el fin de ciclo…

¡Pero si recién ha iniciado nuevamente!

Es lo mismo. El edificio de Ricchan me queda más cerca, si quiero al menos dormir una hora al día… De modo que… estaré en su departamento… Acaba de darme permiso…

Pero… Ta

Takano-san aceptó con gran agrado la idea de que yo me quedara cómodamente allá, porque eso implicará que Ricchan se mude con él durante esas dos semanas… Algo que estaban planificando hacer en cualquier momento…

¿Dos semanas…? Pero, nuestro ani

Cumplimos tres años juntos, lo sé. Pero, lo lamento. No puedo someterme a una muerte lenta, sé que lo entiendes… Nos vemos – no alzó la mirada. Caminó hacia la puerta, cargando su maleta, pero él lo detuvo.

Kisa-san, ¿qué ocurre?

Ya te dije – lo miró de reojo, cubriéndose el rostro con los mechones que caían por su frente – Yukina, déjame ir, por favor, tengo sueño…

Entonces quédate aquí… Mañana si quieres te… mudas – su corazón se estrujó.

_Fui un imbécil… Sabiendo lo inseguro que eres… ¿cómo pude hablarte de esa manera…?_

Yukina-kun… Ya hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo – el miedo embargó al más joven. Lo soltó, por inercia – Es obvio… que tú has aprovechado al máximo nuestra relación, fortaleciéndote en todos los aspectos… Yo, en cambio, me he estancado… No te conviene seguir conmigo, si seguimos así, te voy a jalar al abismo… Pero… te amo – Yukina empezó a descongelarse lentamente – Por eso, te pido estas dos semanas para pensar bien las cosas…

¡Yo no necesito pensar nada, yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo!

Pero yo sí necesito pensar… Ya tengo treinta y tres años, Yukina… Tú recién comienzas a vivir tus veinte – los ojos del más joven empezaron a llorar. Pero Kisa no los miraba. Seguía con la vista dirigida hacia el piso – Soy un hombre egoísta inmerso en la relación con un niño… No te estoy minimizando, por cierto… Lo que quiero decir… es que por amarte… estoy condenándote a estar al lado de un viejo… Yuki – ahora sí alzó el rostro. Estaba tan empapado como el suyo, y hablaba apretando los dientes – Dame tiempo…

¿Y a dónde irás… A LA CASA DE UNO DE ESOS IMBÉCILES, VERDAD?

El día en que te convertiste en mi fuerza… renuncié a esa patética forma de amar… Ya sabes el número del departamento de Ricchan… Si necesitas algo urgente, llámame por favor… Pero sólo si es de vida o muerte…

Lo único que necesito eres tú – intentó alcanzarlo, pero se enredó con la sábana y cayó al piso – No… No, por favor… ¡KISA-SAN!

El azote de la puerta de calle pareció chocar contra su propio corazón, haciéndolo añicos.

X.X

Buenos días…

Buenos días, Takano-san… ¿Y Ricchan? – fingió buscar algo en su maletín para que no viera su cara inflamada de tanto llorar.

Se fue más temprano… Tenía una reunión con Yokozawa. Kisa – era su mayor, pero ya lo había conversado con Ritsu. Era deber ambos ayudarles a reconciliarse – me llamó  
>Yukina-kun… Preguntó si necesitas tu celular, aparentemente lo dejaste en tu departamento…<p>

¿Eh? – volvió a revolotear dentro de su maletín – Maldición…

Dijo que lo podía llevar a Marukawa…

No, está bien. Si vuelve a llamarlo, por favor, dígale que no se preocupe. Me compraré otro – caminó hacia el ascensor, con la mirada proyectada al piso.

Estaba llorando – pero se detuvo al oírlo – Cuando Ritsu y yo nos separamos, yo lo hacía todo el tiempo… Y cometí la brutalidad de dejarme llevar por mis instintos, junto con otras personas… ¿No vas a hacerlo, verdad?

No. Yo… sólo deseo ser amado por él…

¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Si le inco

No me incomoda, al contrario. Me es conveniente… Pero ni Ritsu ni yo queremos verlos sufrir… Kisa, no dije nada en la época en que buscabas desesperadamente el amor, antes de que él llegara a tu vida… Pero no quiero que retrocedas… él

No bajaré mi rendimiento como la otra vez…

Esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo, hablo como tu amigo…

Takano-san – lo miró a los ojos, desde su pequeña estatura, que era aún menor que la de Onodera – Le agradezco su interés… Pero sólo Yukina y yo podemos solucionar esto. Nos vemos en la oficina – lo dejó solo, en el pasadizo, con un sentimiento enorme de impotencia.

X.X

Hum… me encanta…

Me alegra, Usami-sensei…

En efecto, se ve muy tierno…

Gracias, Nowaki-sensei…

Sin embargo – Yukina alzó la vista hacia Miyagi. El hombre lo observaba fijamente, con el cigarrillo aprisionado entre sus dos dedos – creo que una vez más estás retratando tu interior… Porque, hasta donde sé, por medio de Hiroki… la novela de Usami-sensei era una suerte de comedia… Y tú has pintado una perfecta… noche de tormenta – Yukina era el más alto en ese momento, pero ante el comentario del profesor pareció encogerse.

No puedo evitarlo, Miyagi-sensei… Ya no tengo mi mayor fuente de inspiración conmigo…

¿No me digas que ese muchachito impetuoso no te ha llamado hasta ahora? – Hiroki entró en la oficina que compartía con Miyagi, la que estaba siendo empleada en ese momento como una improvisada sala de exposiciones, con una bandeja llena de vasos servidos con una bebida de color verde. Probablemente un refresco, ya que era un día soleado.

Así es, Kamijou-sensei… Ni una sola llamada…

Te lo dije… Debe haber vuelto a las andadas – Yuu recibió un duro codazo de parte de Misaki, quien estaba a su lado derecho – Auch, es la verdad, ¿por qué me golpeas? Yo creo que

Si no fuera porque eres ayudante de Yoshino-sensei… te acusaría con Kirishima-san de ser tan molesto…

Soy su Asistente Principal, no un simple ayudante… Dudo que nuestro jefe te hiciera caso, eres un inepto… Y, para que lo sepas, si tú no fueras amante de Usami-sensei yo – pero tuvo que callar, porque el escritor lo estaba mirando fija y asesinamente.

Yukina… ¿no has intentado buscarlo…? – Shinobu era muy silencioso, y casi poco sociable. Odiaba a Hiroki con toda su alma… por ser víctima de las bromas medio pervertidas de su novio… Y en general, le importaban muy poco los amigos de Miyagi, aunque ahora también fuesen los suyos. Pero, habiendo sufrido tanto para conseguir el amor de Miyagi, se identificaba con el joven que era casi de su misma edad. Por eso, su voz sonó tan dulce y delicada, que todos callaron. Y los observaron en silencio.

He decidido no hacerlo… Ni siquiera por nuestro aniversario…

Entonces… la fiesta…

Sigue en pie…

Pero – Usagi-san tomó de la mano a Misaki, para hacerlo callar.

Tengo… la esperanza de contar con ese pastel que prometió prepararme… Dijo que era por mi Graduación… pero sé que también lo es por nuestros tres años juntos… Sin embargo… estoy preparado para todo…

Yukina-kun… – Usagi-san bajó la mirada hacia Misaki. Y apretó su mano con mayor fuerza, como deseando que de esa manera permaneciera para siempre atado a él.

Si no llega a ir… sabré que lo perdí para siempre… Y me iré al extranjero…

¿Qué? – hablaron todos al mismo tiempo. Pero él dejó sus pinturas en el escritorio, colgó su mochila en su hombro, y salió de la oficina, en silencio.

Llama a Yoshino-sensei… Dile que le pida a Onodera hacer el intento… – Usagi le habló a Yuu, casi suplicando. Y él entendió.

A Chiaki no. Estoy seguro de que Hatori es el más indicado para lograrlo – ya no contaban con tiempo.

X.X

¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar la entrega del borrador, Takano-san?

Todos sabían que sólo a entrega del documento final ameritaba una celebración, pero en este momento, lo que en realidad querían, todos, era intentar convencer a Kisa.

¡Cierto, Takano-san! – comprendiendo por dónde iba la sugerencia de Hatori, Onodera se puso de pie, exprimiendo su última traza de energía y habló emocionado, mirando directamente al cabizbajo Kisa que se hacía el desentendido – Son pocas las ocasiones en que todos terminamos a tiempo, ¿no lo cree, Mino-san?

Completamente de acuerdo contigo, Ricchan. Y ya que acaban de llegar – miró hacia la entrada, donde un sonriente Kirishima estaba parado, al costado de un sonrojado Yokozawa, quien estaba medio despeinado (imaginamos el motivo) – creo que los señores son los indicados para proponernos un lugar a dónde ir…

¿Entrega de borrador exitosa? Ah, Japun también. Pero preferí que mis retoños se fueran a descansar… Hum… ¿a dónde crees que podríamos ir, amor? – el pobre terminó de sonrojarse.

No… no sé… Kisa, ¿qué sugieres? – todos lo miraron. Pero él continuó trabajando.

Supongo que pueden ir al restaurante de comida rápida que queda junto al de adornos chinos… Sé que ahí también se puede beber…

Bien, en ese caso, apaga tu máquina, te espe

Takano-san, debo entregarle esta propuesta a Yokozawa-san mañana a primera hora…

Te doy hasta mediodía – miró a Takano-san. Y se entendieron a la perfección: las únicas personas en el mundo que podían ayudarlos eran ellos dos y sus respectivas parejas… Porque sólo ellos habían pasado por el mismo infierno.

No, gracias… Además, creo que estoy un poco afiebrado, me podría ir peor – Ritsu dio un respingo. Y sin mayores ceremonias, colocó una mano sobre su frente.

¡Es cierto, está ardiendo! Takano-san, debemos llevarlo a

Vayan a celebrar… Terminaré esto y me iré a casa, no hay problema…

Kisa

¡VÁYANSE! – empezó a llorar, aferrándose con fuerza a su computadora. En silencio, todos, excepto Ritsu, salieron. Takano-san miró a su ojiverde y sin palabras le deseó éxito. Sólo se oían los sollozos de Kisa – Ricchan… Takano-san se molestará si no vas…

Ese idiota está más cansado que nosotros, y yo deseo conservar mi integridad física a salvo esta noche… Tengo algo que terminar también… Haz de cuenta que no estoy, no voy a teclear – ocupó nuevamente su lugar y empezaron a trabajar, en silencio.

_Hacía cuatro horas que había terminado de revisar ese nuevo storyboard que había llegado en la mañana… Y me moría de sueño… Pero, no pude evitar involucrarme… Y sabía que Takano-san pensaba lo mismo…_

_Cuando nos alejamos… debido a mi mala interpretación de su sonrisa… Takano-san y yo sufrimos mucho, en soledad… Claro que, él contó con Yokozawa-san… Pero… la soledad de no tener a tu pareja a tu lado… no es fácil de cubrir… Muchas veces, aunque no debería ser así… ni siquiera Kami-sama puede cubrirla…_

_Sentado a su lado, viendo de reojo cómo el teclado se iba humedeciendo cada vez más… quise contarle nuestra historia… Pero no pude. Kisa-san es probablemente el más reservado de las _damiselas_ de Esmeralda… y por ello sé que no tenemos acceso a su mundo interior…_

_Sólo Yukina-kun…_

_Y, nadie, nada, nunca, jamás… podrá reemplazarlo…_

_¿Cómo es que no te puedes dar cuenta…? _

_Jum, yo lo sé… El dolor ciega…_

_Yo tardé once años en darme cuenta…_

Cierra esa estúpida máquina de una buena vez – la voz de Isaka-san los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Estaba con los brazos sueltos a los costados de su cuerpo, mirando al editor lloroso con todo menos gentileza – Onodera, Takano me pidió que te dijera que estarán en la Universidad… Bakahiko necesita que le ayuden a escoger qué pintura de Yukina-kun debe elegir para su nueva novela – los ojos de Kisa se abrieron por completo.

Voy… Hasta mañana por la noche, Kisa-san…

_Mañana por la noche… La fiesta de Yuki…_

Apúrate – jaló su maleta y empezó a meter todos sus objetos personales.

¡Oi, Isaka-san!

Acá soy tu Jefe… Lo que ocurra afuera es diferente – Kisa no pudo evitar ver el hermoso anillo en su mano. Y empezó a llorar con serenidad nuevamente – Tienes dos segundos para cerrar ese maldito aparato…

_Quería que me dejara en paz… y al mismo tiempo, como hasta hacía un par de minutos… deseaba que no me dejara aún más solo… Isaka-san… uno de mis mejores amigos… obviamente era ahora un hombre completamente feliz._

_No sé cómo, pero luego de la quinta botella de sake, fui el encargado de llevarlo a su departamento… donde un tierno Asahina-san lo cargó en brazos, luego de agradecerme... Lo envidié…_

_Y luego… sin mayores ceremonias…_

_Y sin saber cómo nuevamente…_

_Terminé en la puerta de aquella combini…_

_Y la embriaguez se me fue de golpe._

X.X

_Globos. Listos…_

_Cerveza… En la congeladora…_

_Bocaditos… Servidos…_

_Cajita de terciopelo… En mi bolsillo…_

_Kisa-san…_

_Ausente…_

_Mi lista estaba húmeda e ininteligible… _

_Kisa-san…_

_El único ausente…_

_Porta tortas… Colocada al medio…_

_Innecesariamente._

Gracias por acompañarme… Es… un día muy grato para mí – intentó sonreír, pero sólo se formó una mueca en su bello rostro. Todos aplaudieron, casi por inercia.

Yukina-kun… ¡Felicidades por tu exitoso término de carrera!

Gracias, Usami-sensei…

Nadie más habló. Yukina, aunque sabiendo que la fiesta no requería de música, puesto que no había mujeres, y que ninguno (salvo Kirishima y Takano para molestar a sus ukes) se atreverían a bailar entre hombres, encendió la radio. E intentó retomar su plática con Asahina.

Lo lamento, de veras… Ryuuichirou-sama se embriagó antes de poder colocar los puntos sobre las íes, como se dice…

No hay problema… Afortunadamente tenía otro motivo para celebrar… Por cierto, felicidades… Alcancé a ver el anillo…

Gracias. Aunque, creo que no soy el único… – ambos miraron las manos izquierdas de las damiselas de cada pareja. Aunque sonrojados, parecían felices de estarlas mostrando. Y eso incluía a Yokozawa – A pesar de ser el menor, junto con Shinobu-kun… nos has servido de ejemplo…

Un ejemplo que no puede disfrutar de su alegría – bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Asahina no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo.

Supongo que elegiste un porta tortas cuadrado, ¿verdad, Yuki? Porque como no encontré un solo bendito molde en el departamento tuve que improvisar con un pirex… Ricchan, ¿no eres aficionado a la repostería, cierto? – todos miraron hacia la puerta del departamento de Kisa. Ahí, sonrojado, con una pequeña caja en sus manos que no debía medir más de treinta centímetros de largo, estaba Kisa Shouta, sonriéndole únicamente a su novio, visiblemente nervioso y arrepentido – Espero alcance...

Kisa… san… – Yukina lo miró durante un minuto completo y luego, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se puso a llorar. Sin esperar otra reacción, todos salieron, luego de darles una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza.

Me imagino… que no deseas probarlo…

¡Por supuesto que quiero! – gritó – Pero… ¿cómo pudiste dejarme solo durante todo este tiempo? ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS TERMINADO CONMIGO!

Pues eso me indica que eres un idiota – caminó despreocupadamente hacia la mesa, dejó la caja y luego, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos. Yukina seguía llorando, pero estaba tan sorprendido que parecía no darse cuenta – Te pedí tiempo…

Pero hablaste de la diferencia de edades…

Es real, ¿no? ¿O me vas a decir que somos contemporáneos…?

No te entiendo…

Yo menos… Estos cinco días… han parecido cinco siglos…

Me lo vas a decir a mí…

Lo lamento… Era un pequeño experimento – nuevamente lo turbó. Kisa estaba realmente raro – Comprobé mi teoría… ¿Quieres probar mi pastel? – buscó con la mirada un platito y un cuchillo, pero cuando ya empezaba a dirigirse a su cocina, fue jalado con fuerza. Y besado con desesperación.

_Aún ahora… no sé cómo logramos detenernos… Kisa-san y yo hemos intercalado nuestros roles siempre, aunque él nunca haya ocupado el mío por completo… Pero en ese momento… Sinceramente creo que fue el hecho de que casi tumbamos la mesa lo que nos hizo detenernos._

Ba… baka… cálmate…

Pero… Kisa-san… quien tiene un… ya sabes qué… en el cuello… soy yo – el rostro de Kisa se tornó casi tan rojo como el ponche que Misaki había preparado.

Yo… Bu… bueno, ese no es el punto… ¿Por qué enviaste a todos a atormentarme? No me dejaban pensar, y no me permitían seguir con mi periodo de abstinencia…

Yo no los envié, ellos – calló. ¿Periodo de abstinencia? – Kisa-san, ¿de qué hablas?

Te dije… que ya soy un hombre de treinta y tres años… Muchos amigos de mi edad… son incluso ya padres… Yo… necesitaba estar plenamente convencido… de mis sentimientos futuros – Yukina sólo escuchaba – Quería comprobar… y espero no herirte con esto que diré… si en verdad estaba enamorado de ti… y no que te habías convertido en una costumbre…

Se miraron a los ojos. Los de Yukina empezaron a nublarse una vez más. _¿Creíste que yo era un juego, Kisa-san?_

La primera noche lejos de ti… No pude dormir. Antes me era también difícil, porque tenerte cerca me pone demasiado ansioso… Pero esa ansiedad, fue más insoportablemente dolorosa esta vez porque no estaba contigo… Intenté, concentrarme en el trabajo, y si lo logré esta vez, fue porque quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí… Mi primera intención, era probarme durante dos semanas… Pero esa misma noche ya sabía la respuesta…

¿Soy un juego…?

Eres mi todo… Principalmente mi fuerza… Pero, ya no deseo seguir viviendo de esta manera – se acercó a él, aún sonrojado – Yuki… ya no quiero ser más tu enamorado…

_Amo a Kisa-san… Pero en ese momento quise golpearlo. Me estaba clavando con mayor precisión el puñal que hacía días había incrustado en mi corazón. Lo odié con toda mi alma…_

Por eso, ya hice el depósito del primer pago. Me dijeron que mañana trasladarán tus y mis cosas – parpadeó confundido, aún sumido en sus pensamientos casi asesinos – Queda a medio camino de la Editorial y de tu Trabajo, y es tan céntrico que creo que podremos, pese a mi trabajo, estar juntos por las noches antes de irnos a descansar…

¿De qué hablas…?

No quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo contigo sólo por un par de semanas… Quiero estar contigo para siempre… Feliz Aniversario, Yuki. Espero que te guste mi regalo… para los dos… cuando te lleve a conocerlo, por supuesto… Luego iremos a la inmobiliaria para que regularices tu firma…

_Kisa-san… me alargó una llave, que estaba colocada en un hermoso llavero con forma de conejito… ¿Nuestro… departamento…? ¿De los dos…?_

_No creo… haber llorado nunca tanto como durante esta semana…creyendo que cometí la peor de las bajezas… Y ahora, de felicidad infinita, ante la perspectiva de vivir contigo, bajo el mismo techo…_

_Kisa-san… ¿sabes que esto complementa mi regalo para ti…? _

El simple hecho… de que sea tuyo y mío… me indica que lo disfrutaré plenamente…

Me… alegro – se besaron y abrazaron tiernamente – Lamentablemente… ya no me alcanzó para comprar los anillos…

Por eso no hay problema… A mí no me alcanzó para el departamento – Kisa se separó y lo miró a los ojos, confundido – Espero yo también… que mi regalo te guste… Y que te quede… Recuerda que mis manos son más grandes que las tuyas… y no quería que nadie más usara algo que sólo te pertenece a ti…

_Cuando abrí la cajita de terciopelo… empecé a llorar… Eran dos hermosos anillos de oro, mucho más hermosos que los que Ricchan y el resto de mis amigos-amigas tenían… Yukina, como buen artista, los había elegido a la perfección. Eran tan delicados, y a la vez tan masculinos, como para que no olvidáramos nuestra naturaleza pese a nuestra esencia._

_Yo no sé de velos, vestidos de colas de metros y metros de largo… Tampoco soy muy aficionado a las flores, porque les tengo alergia… Si hubiera entrado a una Iglesia vestido de novia, o de novio, seguramente me habrían lapidado por hereje…_

_De modo que… igual que Yuki, cuando colocó mi anillo en mi dedo, le prometí estar con él para siempre…_

Yukina… te amo…

_Cuando era un simple estudiante de arte, que trabajaba en una librería de prestigio… y lograba gracias a mi amabilidad exitosas ventas… solía conformarme con esa felicidad momentánea y efímera…_

Yo también, Kisa-san… Gracias por existir…

_Llegaba a casa, anhelando una persona que acariciara mis mejillas adoloridas y me consolara por mis fracasos estudiantiles… Soñaba con tener una esposa, o un par de niños para pasar un lindo fin de semana…_

_Odiaba a las personas que buscan en compañeros de turno aquello que secretamente sufren al no tener… La aceptación y valoración completa…_

_En ese entonces, sólo me alegraba el día el ver a ese dulce jovencito de apariencia casi infantil acosarme sutilmente…_

_Hoy, en este preciso momento, son tus manos delicadas quienes acarician mis mejillas… Y tus besos los que me hacen sentir como un verdadero maestro en el arte de amar…_

_Algún día, si lo deseas, quizás adoptemos uno o dos niños, porque una familia se basa en el amor y no en el género…_

_Pero, lo más importante de todo esto es que… _

_Logré atesorarte en mi corazón, principito… Y serás el jovencito que me reciba con un _Bienvenido_ todas las noches al llegar a casa…_

_El único hombre en la faz de la Tierra y en el Universo… al que amaré como te amo en este momento…_

_Plenamente, con mi mente, alma, espíritu y… cuerpo…_

* * *

><p>Reeditando aquellos capis que voy encontrando con faltas ortográficas (deben haber miles, please, si encuentran alguno me avisan), me di cuenta de que había prometido risas... Lo lamento, pero... al final cambié de opinión...<p>

Debo confesar, que es la primera vez que me cuesta tanto escribir el final de algo que escribo. Usualmente, es lo primero en terminarse luego del capi inicial... Tal vez sea porque he intentado desesperadamente captar la esencia de Yuki y Kisa-san, pese a que conozco y conocemos tan poco de ellos... y mis intentos han sido varias veces fallidos...

Espero que haya quedado medianamente aceptable...

Quizás he cometido errores cronológicos, les ruego me disculpen...

Espero que puedan dejarme algún review... Y que la historia les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS, METAS Y SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN EXITOSAMENTE!

Besos XD


	8. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
